Changing in the 5th Ave
by nathaliacam
Summary: Um casal que se atrai através de livros e escrita pode ter uma história mais complicada que se imagina, tendo que suportar o caos do dia-a-dia de guiar o trabalho e lazer. O que se pode acontecer tendo como palco a Quinta Avenida de Nova Iorque?
1. Capítulo 1

**** BELLA ****

Minha mesa de centro estava abarrotada de folhas. Amassadas, emboladas e jogadas no chão, empilhadas em cima da mesa, algumas a minha frente e várias, várias canetas. Ao meu lado no chão havia cadernos – ou somente a capa e o arame deles – e meu notebook com uma página do Word aberta.

Minha estranha mania de escrever no papel primeiro para depois passar pra o computador acabava me deixando completamente maluca e perdida em meio a uma confusão de papéis. A essa altura eu já não fazia idéia de onde meus livros haviam parado e muito menos onde meu celular que tocava insistentemente, que fazia com que eu espalhasse ainda mais papéis na esperança de encontrá-lo.

- O que foi Alice? – disse após finalmente conseguir atender ao telefone.

_- Já está pronta?_

- Pronta pra que?

_- Como assim para que? Bella! Esqueceu-se que hoje é o lançamento do livro? _

- Ai meu Deus! Que horas são?

- _Sete e meia. Começa as oito, Bella!_

- Eu sei, eu sei. Olha, não espere por mim. Entre assim que for autorizado. Eu vou daqui a pouco.

- _ Bella, pelo amor de Deus, se apresse. Não quero que você, logo você, não consiga entrar!_

_- _Eu vou conseguir. Tchau, Alice.

Ignorei toda a bagunça a minha frente e corri até o quarto, pegando a primeira roupa que vi a minha frente, correndo para o banheiro em seguida. Tomei banho em tempo recorde, me vestindo e calçando mais rapidamente ainda.

Parecia que toda a cidade resolveu se atrasar também. O trânsito estava caótico e os táxis não paravam. Nova Iorque nunca pareceu tão corrida. O único que me parou dez minutos mais tarde ficou preso mais de meia hora num engarrafamento e eu já havia desistido de conseguir entrar no evento que eu havia esperado o ano inteiro para acontecer.

Cheguei a portaria da livraria as 20:30 e tudo que eu podia ver era o tumulto lá dentro. Da vidraça dava para ver a autora sorrindo com uma mesa e uma fila enorme a sua frente, autografando todos os livros com a maior atenção a cada fã.

Encostei minha cabeça ali e fechei os olhos, segurando para não chorar. Eu devia ter escutado quando Alice me disse para esquecer um pouco a escrita e me concentrar nos meus afazeres, para que não acontecesse de me frustrar como eu estava frustrada agora. Esperei mais de seis meses por esse dia para ficar de fora.

Sentei-me na calçada olhando para o trânsito a minha frente e acendendo um cigarro. Os prédios eram altos e poderosos, seus vidros espelhavam a lua que já estava alta à uma hora dessas. Os carros passavam rapidamente, bombeiros e policiais. Do outro lado da rua havia vários vendedores com pôsteres do livro e faixas com o nome da autora.

- Meu Deus! Acho que nunca vi essa livraria tão cheia.

- Nem me fale, preciso fumar o mais rápido possível. Oh merda! Deixei meu maço lá dentro.

Olhei para cima e vi um casal uniformizado com camisa de botões e um pequeno bordado com o símbolo e o nome da livraria. O homem era quem havia dado por falta de seu maço de cigarros, e tinha uma expressão de total tragédia no rosto. Eu tive que rir.

- Vou voltar lá pra dentro – disse a mulher entrando na livraria.

- Toma – eu disse quando ele olhou para mim, estendendo o maço de cigarros.

- Eu não costumo aceitar isso de estranhos, mas nesse caso não vai ter como recusar – o canto de sua boca se esticou num sorriso de lado e ele pegou um cigarro – O que faz aí?

- Cheguei atrasada para o evento – dei de ombros – Estou esperando minha amiga sair daí.

- Achei que só adolescentes liam esse tipo de livros – disse ele se sentando ao meu lado no chão e se encostando na vidraça.

- Está me chamando de velha?

- É claro que não. Você não é velha, mas também não é uma adolescente.

- O livro não é exclusivamente adolescente. A história é incrível!

Ele olhou pra mim ironicamente.

- Isso é engraçado – murmurei algum tempo depois.

- O que? – disse ele dando a ultima tragada no cigarro.

- Eu aqui, louca para entrar aí dentro e você aqui, fugindo.

- Não estou fugindo.

- Oh, está sim! Seu olhar quando você saiu estava apavorado.

- Eu tenho fobia de adolescentes.

- Fobia?

- É. Eles só gritam.

Gargalhei.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus.

br

- É sério! Olha lá pra dentro!

- Eu sei, mas eles estão diante da autora mais criativa que o mundo já viu! Tem razão de estar gritando.

- E por que você não está lá diante da "autora mais criativa que o mundo já viu"?

- Eu me atrasei.

- Sim, disso eu já sei. Mas se atrasou por quê?

- Não acha que está querendo saber demais?

- Não, se você pensar pelo lado de que se sua desculpa for boa o suficiente, eu posso te colocar para dentro do evento.

- Não caí na sua brincadeirinha, mas vou falar do mesmo jeito – revirei os olhos e ele riu – Eu estava escrevendo em casa. Bom, isso não é uma boa desculpa, mas é a verdadeira. Eu estava perdida em meio aos meus cadernos, papéis, livros e notebook e nem vi o tempo passar. Só me toquei do horário quando minha amiga me ligou e disse que eu estava atrasada.

- Você escreve o que? Poesias?

- Não! – respondi alto e de imediato, fazendo com que ele risse – Detesto poesias. Escrevo romances.

- Romances… É claro! É a sua cara!

- Cala a boca – ri e ele se levantou.

- Vem – disse ele pegando na minha mão e me levantando.

- Pra onde?

- Para dentro do evento. Eu não disse que te colocaria pra dentro?

- Sim, mas você estava brincando.

- Não, não estava. Vamos logo.

Suas mãos me puxaram para dentro da livraria, destrancando a porta e eu logo estava dentro do paraíso. Ele parou a minha frente sorrindo e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também.

- Nossa! Muito obrigada! Fico te devendo essa.

- Foi pelo cigarro. E pela boa companhia – sorri e me virei de costas, pronta para procurar por Alice.

- Hei! – seu braço me segurou pelo cotovelo e eu olhei para trás – Não vai nem me dizer o seu nome?

- Bella – dei de ombros.

- Edward.

Sorri e me virei novamente, indo procurar por Alice.

Não parecia que a livraria estava tão cheia do lado de fora. Estava abarrotado de gente e a fila já atravessava a loja, que era razoavelmente grande. Fui até uma das muitas prateleiras que disponibilizavam os livros e peguei uma cópia, respirando fundo para ir até o final da fila.

Mas, antes que eu pudesse, vi o corpo magro e franzino de Alice quase chegando à mesa onde estava a autora e, sem pensar duas vezes, fui até ela.

- Hei Piu-Piu!

- Bella? Bella! Como conseguiu entrar?

- Contatos – pisquei rindo.

- Quando você chegou?

- Agora mesmo, só fui pegar o livro – levantei o braço, deixando o objeto em evidência – Vou para o final da fila.

- Deixa de ser idiota! Fique aqui.

Por causa da quantidade de gente que tinha ali dentro, Alice deu dois passos para trás com muita dificuldade e eu me coloquei entre o espaço recém-aberto. Não pude deixar de ouvir reclamações e xingamentos. Ok, furar fila não é legal, eu sei, mas qual é! Eu nunca fazia isso, não ia fazer mal.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, eu estava à frente dela, a pessoa mais criativa que o mundo já viu: Meg Cabot. Minhas pernas tremiam e ela me fitava sorrindo. Estiquei o braço e coloquei o livro em cima da mesa, aberto na primeira página, para que ela autografasse.

- Qual o seu nome, querida? – perguntou docemente.

- B-Bella.

- Aqui está. Obrigada, Bella.

Sorri empalidecida e saí da mesa, procurando um lugar para me sentar urgentemente, nem lembrando que tinha Alice atrás de mim. Sente-me na escada que dava para o segundo andar da loja, perto do caixa.

- O que aconteceu? Viu assombração?

Olhei para o lado e lá estava ele sentado ao meu lado de novo. Edward.

- Vi Meg Cabot – ri.

- Não foi pra isso que você veio? – me fitou sem entender.

- Sim, foi para isso que eu vim, mas você nunca chegou perto de um ídolo seu? Suas pernas tremem e você empalidece. É emoção, entende?

- Não, não entendo. Ela é uma mulher comum.

Olhei para ele com cara feia.

- Você nunca teve um ídolo?

- Já, é claro. Mas não chega nem perto do que você e o resto dessas pessoas aqui dentro. Vocês a idolatram!

- E você é um retardado.

Ouvi sua risada e sua mão foi até a minha, pegando o livro e olhando a capa.

- A mediadora – Crepúsculo*. Não li isso ainda.

- Devia ler. É muito interessante.

- Eu prefiro os clássicos.

- Esse é um clássico, caso você não saiba – olhei para ele mostrando toda minha indignação nos olhos.

- Oh, me desculpe – ele riu e bateu com o livro na minha cabeça – Você é engraçada, Bella.

- Sim, meu segundo nome é palhaça.

Sua risada me tirou o ar por alguns segundos.

***** Só pra não confundir: "A mediadora – Crepúsculo", para quem não sabe, é o último livro da saga "A mediadora". Não se confundam. Este livro não tem nada a ver com Twilight, ok?


	2. Capítulo 2

- Bella! Até que enfim te achei! – olhei para cima e vi Alice com as mãos na cintura, me olhando com insatisfação.

- Oi Alice. Me desculpe, fiquei tão desconcertada com a presença da Meg que acabei me esquecendo de você.

- E arranjou companhia mais interessante – revirou os olhos.

- Alice, quer fazer o favor de calar a boca? – disse indignada enquanto me levantava da escada – Vamos embora?

- Sim, eu ia te chamar pra isso. Não vai me apresentar? – disse olhando sugestivamente para Edward.

- Esse é o Edward Alice. Edward, esta é Alice, minha amiga.

- Oi Edward!

Intrometida como só, Alice logo curvou o corpo magro e pequeno para cima de Edward, dando-lhe um apertado beijo na bochecha como se já o conhecesse há anos. Típico.

- Oi Alice – disse ele rindo

- Tudo bem, vamos logo – eu disse impaciente – Até breve Edward.

Me virei de costas pronta para ir atrás de Alice – que a esta altura já tinha deixado a livraria – quando senti pela segunda vez o toque dos longos dedos em contato com meu cotovelo.

- O que é? – disse irritada enquanto esticava meu braço, tirando imediatamente seus dedos de mim.

- Você é sempre tão mal-educada Bella?

- Sim. Olha muito obrigada por ter me colocado aqui, eu te devo minha noite a isso. Mas eu realmente preciso ir.

- Tudo bem eu só… Bom, eu queria que você soubesse que eu gostei de você.

- Isso é natural – sorri ironicamente – Até mais, Edward.

- Até.

Caminhei firmemente até a saída da livraria e encontrei Alice olhando para a avenida movimentada. Puxei o maço de cigarros e isqueiro do bolso do meu jeans e traguei profundamente, sentindo a fumaça inundando meus pulmões e me trazendo a paz que eu sempre sentia ao fumar.

- Já falei para você parar de fumar, Isabella. Vai acabar morrendo e enfisema pulmonar.

- Como você é dramática – murmurei acenando para um táxi.

- Gatinho ele – disse ela se referindo a Edward – Devia conhecê-lo melhor.

- Alice, ele só me colocou dentro dessa livraria porque eu dei um cigarro pra ele.

- E daí? Ele é bonito e interessante. Trabalha numa livraria, o que é um sinal que ele tem cultura. E além do mais, ele também fuma! Ia dar super certo com você.

- Cala a boca e entra nesse carro.

- E foi assim, ele me colocou pra dentro – eu disse enquanto tomava um gole de cerveja.

Não estávamos com ânimo de voltar para casa depois de termos enfrentado toda aquela fila e visto tanta gente na livraria. Acabamos por andar cinqüenta metros de táxi e pedir para o motorista parar em nosso bar preferido da Quinta Avenida. Era ali que sempre nos aventurávamos nos fins de semana, rindo das bobagens e acontecimentos da semana no trabalho. Sempre nos sentávamos numa das mesas do lado de fora do bar, olhando para o trânsito caótico da cidade de Nova Iorque.

- Então ele manifestou interesse em você.

- Alice, querida, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te explicar que ele somente me colocou lá dentro porque eu dei um cigarro quando ele precisava?

- Ok, Bella, ok! Mas assuma que ele era lindo.

- Sim, ele era. Mas não mais que Jacob.

- Jacob, Jacob, Jacob! – fez careta – Você só fala nesse cara!

- Eu gosto dele, e daí?

- E daí nada, eu só acho que é melhor você parar de correr atrás dele. Bellinha, meu anjo, vocês dois já deu o que tinha que dar.

- Cale a boca, Alice.

Jacob era meu ex-namorado. Ou atual, quem sabe? Nós dois vivíamos indo e voltando, nunca parando realmente para pensar se valia a pena ou não continuar com isso. Ele sempre terminava o namoro quando eu achava que nós finalmente íamos conseguir nos acertar, morar juntos e começar uma vida de casal firme. Alice estava certa em achar que eu não deveria correr atrás dele porque ele não me merecia, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer não todas as vezes em que ele vinha até meu apartamento me pedindo perdão. Era mãos forte que eu.

- Por que Jasper não quis vir?

- Você sabe como Jasper ri do nosso vício e faz qualquer coisa para não estar presente quando nós vamos manifestá-lo.

- Homens – rolei os olhos – Vamos logo para casa? Estou louca para começar a ler.

Pagamos nossa conta e rachamos o táxi até meu apartamento.

Cheguei em casa e quase chorei quando vi toda a bagunça que eu tinha deixado para trás antes de sair. Papeis em todos os cantos, o notebook com a bateria descarregada porque eu fiz o favor de esquecê-lo ligado.

- Já ia mesmo perguntar que tipo de furacão passou por aqui.

Só olhei para a porta de meu quarto quando ouvi a voz de Jacob. Lá estava ele encostado no vão da porta, vestido num elegante terno preto, me dirigindo o olhar mais sexy que ele sabia.

- Jake! – exclamei sorrindo.

- Hei baby – alguns passos e seus braços já estavam ao redor de meu corpo – Onde estava?

- Fui ao lançamento do livro. Você não sabe! Eu vi Meg Cabot! Ela é tão simpática! Autografou meu livro e…

- Que interessante – rolou os olhos.

- Detesto essa sua mania de me cortar.

- Você congelou na adolescência – disse me largando e se sentando no sofá.

- E você já chegou à velhice.

Tirei um cigarro e isqueiro do bolso, acendendo-o e dando uma longa tragada.

- Sério que você vai fumar agora?

- Sério que você ainda não se acostumou com meus cigarros?

- Sim, eu ainda não desisti de salvar a sua vida.

- Você e Alice são dramáticos demais. Está a fim de me ajudar a arrumar essa bagunça?

- _No way_! Você fez a bagunça, você arruma. Estou te esperando no quarto.

Esperei que ele entrasse para meu quarto tirando a gravata e ergui meu dedo do meio tanto quanto pude. Olhei mais uma vez para a bagunça a minha frente e mais uma vez para o quarto onde Jacob estava.

Traguei longamente o cigarro de novo e coloquei-o no cinzeiro para conseguir arrumar a bagunça.

Em pouco tempo eu já estava no quarto com Jake, jogando minhas roupas para o alto.

Acordei com o barulho do despertador e me sentei na cama, desligando-o. Jake ainda estava ao meu lado na cama no décimo sono. Ainda eram seis e meia da manhã, eu podia deixá-lo dormir mais um pouco.

Me levantei, tomei banho, escovei os dentes e vesti meu uniforme rapidamente, voltando para a cama em seguida.

- Jake? – chamei sacudindo-o de leve – Me dá uma carona?

- Hm? Que horas são? – perguntou abrindo os olhos lentamente e se sentando na cama.

- Quase sete, tenho que estar no trabalho em meia hora.

- Saco.

Após algumas reclamações, ele finalmente animou-se em esticar o braço e pegar a calça. Deixei-o no quarto – não deixando de apressá-lo – e fui até a cozinha, comendo rapidamente uma torrada. Jacob logo apareceu para me apressar, mal-humorado como em todas as manhãs.

Não demorou muito até que estivéssemos parados em frente à loja onde eu trabalhava. Era uma papelaria tradicional de Nova Iorque e trabalhar ali era o melhor emprego que eu poderia ter arrumado. Além de estar em meu ambiente preferido – cercada de livros, papéis, cadernos, blocos, canetas e tudo que envolve escrita –, eu ainda tinha a ilustre companhia de minha melhor amiga Alice. Ela tinha todo o seu jeito estranho, mas no fundo era o que a fazia ficar ainda mais especial.

- Vejo você mais tarde? – perguntei antes de sair do carro.

- Não, tenho compromissos a noite.

- Ok. Até breve.

Caminhei até Alice que me olhava com a mão na testa para proteger-se do sol.


	3. Capítulo 3

- Bom dia, Piu-Piu.

- Bom dia, Bellinha. Queira me corrigir e deixar feliz se disser que aquele era o carro do Jacob.

- Sinto muito, mas vou ter que te deixar infeliz – ri tirando as chaves da loja de dentro da bolsa – Aquele era o carro do Jacob.

- Posso saber o que ele estava fazendo na sua casa?

Olhei ironicamente pra ela enquanto entrava na loja, subindo para o estoque. 

- Eu realmente não estou acreditando que vocês já estão voltando.

- Nós não estamos voltando, Alice. Nós apenas tivemos uma recaída.

- Essa recaída é a palavra que resume que ele chegou a sua casa ontem a noite pedindo uma boa dose de sexo e você cedeu.

- É mais ou menos isso.

- Você precisa é de uma boa dose de vergonha na cara, _Isabella Swan_. Você já está cansada de saber que esse cara não presta.

- Eu já estou cansada de saber que você é uma exagerada – respondi rindo enquanto descia as escadas, ligando o computador do balcão do caixa – Já era que ter se acostumado com meu namoro estranho.

- Isso não é namoro, meu amor. Isto é obsessão. Já deu amiga.

- Cale-se e faça seu trabalho, Alice. Chegaram novos blocos de papel, ponha-os na prateleira.

Ela fez uma careta pra mim e se virou para trabalhar. Alice não se dava bem com Jacob, nunca deu. Talvez fosse instinto de amiga, já que todas as vezes que Jacob e eu brigávamos ao ponto de eu ficar muito chateada e chorar, Alice era a primeira pessoa por quem eu procurava, por ser a única que eu confiava e também aquela que sabia de tudo o que acontecia comigo.

Não que ela se importasse, é claro. Chegava a ser engraçado: eu ficava triste e ela muito feliz, dando pulos de alegria porque pensava que _finalmente_ Jacob e eu terminaríamos e acabaria tudo aquilo de vez. Ela gostava de se enganar.

Em pouco tempo as duas outras funcionárias da loja chegaram para ajudar Alice nas caixas com novos pedidos enquanto eu arrumava o que tinha de ser arrumado no balcão. Organizei o caixa e o sistema do computador do caixa e me sentei na cadeira detrás do balcão.

- Vou aproveitar que a loja ainda não abriu e vou tomar café da manhã. Não demoro.

Saí da loja e Alice trancou-a para mim.

Esta era a hora em que eu mais gostava de sair em Nova Iorque. O sol estava baixo, mas já iluminava e se refletia nos prédios, o céu já estava azul e as pessoas já estavam saindo para trabalhar. A pressa de Nova Iorque era o que me encantava na cidade.

Fui até a Quinta Avenida – meu lugar favorito de Nova Iorque – e entrei num café. Pedi um caputtino e torradas e me sentei numa das mesas, continuando a olhar a cidade através das vidraças da loja. Ficar assim, sozinha para pensar, me lembrava que eu ainda não tinha escrito o final para meu romance, que pretendia publicar em breve.

Só não sabia como. Publicar um livro não é fácil. Eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente para mandar imprimir determinada quantidade de cópias para tentar vender, então se eu quisesse publicar, a história teria que agradar o dono da editora, convencê-lo de que valia a pena investir, que o livro ia trazer lucros.

Mas eu não tinha convencido nem a mim mesma, quem dirá a um dono de editora.

Escrever sempre fora minha paixão, desde criança. Escrevia em tudo, sobre tudo. Mas quando entrei na adolescência e tive que lidar com a separação agressiva dos meus pais, acabei abdicando meu talento, esquecendo-o, achando que a separação era culpa minha, por não ser uma boa filha. A partir daí, comecei a ser quem eu não era, abrindo mão das coisas que eu gostava e que minha mãe reclamava, tal como escrever.

Mas um dia, graças a um bom Deus, a fase adulta chega e então eu pude pensar com minha própria cabeça, determinando o que eu queria pra mim, o que era bom pra mim e o que não era. Retomei meus textos, escrevendo e guardando-os. Eu sei que um dia eles me servirão para algo.

- Bella?

Olhei para cima e então reparei que eu estava olhando para o nada, perdida em meus pensamentos e lembranças. Sacudi levemente a cabeça para responder.

- Sim?

- Oi!

Demorei um pouco para reconhecer o rosto a minha frente. Era Edward, o cara da livraria de ontem.

- Oi, Edward.

- Posso me sentar aqui?

- Pode, mas eu não vou demorar.

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu e se sentou.

- O que faz aqui?

- Não pude tomar café em casa e aproveitei que a loja ainda não abriu pra vir aqui.

- Onde você trabalha?

- The Ink Pad. Aquela papelaria…

- Hm…

Edward me lançou um sorriso tão encantador que eu não tive como não corresponder. Só ali eu havia reparado no quanto ele era bonito.

Era o completo oposto de Jacob e acabou soando estranho achá-lo atraente de imediato. Os olhos verdes intensos e brilhantes do Edward eram contrários dos olhos pretos e animais do Jacob. A pele alva e clara do Edward não me lembrava em nada o bronzeado moreno do Jacob e muito menos os lábios finos e vermelhos do Edward me lembravam a boca carnuda e suculenta do Jacob e isso me assustava muito.

Me sentir ligeiramente atraída pelo Edward me assustava muito!

- Bom, eu tenho que ir agora – me levantei catando minha bolsa da cadeira ao meu lado – A loja já vai abrir.

- Tudo bem, eu já tenho que ir também – piscou tomando mais um gole do café – Bom trabalho.

- Pra você também.

Deixei o dinheiro da conta em cima da mesa e parti para fora da loja o mais rápido que pude, correndo para chegar logo a papelaria.

Quando cheguei encontrei a loja já aberta aos clientes, que já habitavam o lugar. Vi que Alice atendia uma senhora e então me sentei na cadeira do caixa, tamborilando meus dedos no balcão de madeira.

- Nervosa? – perguntou Nina.

Nina era uma das outras duas funcionárias da loja. Nós não conversávamos muito, somente o suficiente para conviver bem no ambiente de trabalho. Eu não gostava de manter amizades extremas aqui porque… Bom, eu não sei do dia de amanhã.

- Não, não é nada demais – respondi voltando minha atenção para a tela do computador.

- Vi seu ex te trazendo pra cá hoje. Vocês voltaram?

- Não, ele só passou lá em casa pra me buscar, nada demais – menti.

Eu realmente não ia falar pra alguém que eu mal conhecia que Jacob tinha _dormido_ na minha casa sem nós estarmos namorando de fato. Evitar comentários sobre minha vida pessoal/sexual era minha meta no momento.

Outro cliente entrou na loja e Nina foi atendê-lo enquanto Alice trazia a senhora que atendia para o caixa. Recebi todos os produtos da mulher que saiu da loja rapidamente. Me virei para Alice.

- Adivinha quem eu vi no café?

- Quem? – perguntou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

- Edward, o carinha da livraria de ontem.

- Edward?

- Sim, por que a surpresa? Ele trabalha na Quinta Avenida, é natural vê-lo por lá.

- Vocês conversaram? – sua voz era entusiasmada.

Mau sinal.

- Não se anime Alice. Eu tenho Jacob e ele provavelmente tem alguém.

- Bella, eu não disse nada, você está tirando suas próprias conclusões – riu – Quer sair mais tarde?

- Sair

- É nós podemos ir ao bar de sempre.

- Bar? Na segunda feira? _No way_. Além do mais tenho uma bagunça para arrumar na sala da minha casa desde ontem.

- Posso apostar que Jacob vai passar na sua casa mais tarde e você vai sair com ele – revirou os olhos.

- Engana-se. Jacob disse ter um compromisso mais tarde.

- Aways.

O cliente de Nina chegou ao caixa e Alice e eu cortamos o assunto.

Quando fiquei sozinha novamente me pus a pensar em qual será o compromisso de Jacob. Encontro de negócios? Talvez. Balada? Pouco provável para uma segunda-feira. Encontro. Encontro era o que mais combinava com Jacob.

Era inevitável não me chatear com aquilo, mesmo sabendo que Jacob não merecia minha chateação. Fazia mais de dois meses que nós havíamos terminado e era muito natural que ele quisesse sair ou ficar com outra pessoa. Mas o único problema era que eu o amava e se não fosse ele quem terminasse, eu jamais faria.

Mas não era correspondida da mesma forma, então para quê ficar me prendendo a isso?

Inferno!

***** Edward *****

- Você demorou – disse Tanya quando entrei na livraria depois de ter saído para tomar café.

- Encontrei aquela moça de ontem, lembra? Ela estava lá no café. Ficamos conversando e me esqueci que tinha que voltar mais cedo.

- Hm… Só esqueça a moça do café por um instante e me ajude a organizar isso aqui. O gerente disse que chegará uma nova remeça de livros que a livraria está lançando e disse quer um lugar que os livros fiquem a mostra.

- E o que você está pensando em fazer? – perguntei quando fiquei ao lado dela olhando a estante.

- Estou pensando em tirar todos esses livros do Shakespeare daqui. Os livros dele têm brilho por si só, não precisam de lugar a mostra aqui.

- Concordo. Coloque na prateleira do fundo, perto do caixa e deixe essa aqui na frente pros livros da livraria.

Me afastei dela caminhando até o balcão, pegando uma caixa de canetas e me dirigindo até a área papelaria da loja. Despejei o conteúdo da caixa e estava arrumando quando senti os braços de Tanya cercando meu tronco por trás.

- Tanya, nós já fomos advertidos por causa do nosso comportamento aqui. Não quero ser demitido – disse sério enquanto me afastava de seus braços.

- Deixa de ser exagerado, Edward. Não tem ninguém aqui ainda, a loja nem abriu.

- Sim, mas eu não quero esse tipo de coisa aqui dentro.

Ela bufou e se sentou atrás do balcão do caixa. Arrumei minha camisa e continuei ajeitando as coisas.

- Já que você está tão profundamente careta hoje… Nós podíamos nos encontrar mais tarde… Na sua casa.

- Encontros? – me virei pra ela torcendo os lábios para não rir.

- Sim, um encontro. Faz tempo que nós não… conversamos sozinhos.

Sua voz era maliciosa e dessa vez eu não consegui segurar a gargalhada.

- Tudo bem então, Tanya. Vai comigo daqui ou quer passar em casa pra se arrumar?

- Você me dá uma carona para eu pegar meu uniforme de amanhã?

- Claro, nós passamos na sua casa.

Ela sorriu e eu suspirei.

Entramos no meu apartamento e Tanya já desabotoava sua blusa. Coloquei as chaves do carro na mesa de centro e me joguei no sofá, ligando a televisão e colocando na BBC.

- Posso saber pra quê o senhor está ligando essa TV?

Quando desviei meu olhar da tela vi Tanya de sutiã sentada no meu colo, beijando meu pescoço.

- Para quê se liga uma TV? Para ver o noticiário.

- Eu estou aqui pronta pra dar pra você e você me diz que quer ver o noticiário? – ela largou meu pescoço e me olhou furiosamente.

Fui obrigado a rir.

Me levantei com ela no colo e levei-a para o meu quarto.

Já passavam das 2h da madrugada e eu ainda não conseguia dormir. O tempo todo meus olhos estavam pregados no teto, minha mente perdida em tudo que estava acontecendo, em tudo que eu estava fazendo. Agarrada a mim Tanya já dormia há duas horas e eu já não agüentava sua falação durante o sono.

Me afastei de seus braços cuidadosamente para não acordá-la e caminhei silenciosamente até o fim do corredor. Em cima da mesa da minha biblioteca improvisada havia um livro de capa preta fazendo contraste com a madeira. Caminhei até lá e abri o livro, que tinha o autógrafo da autora na primeira página.

Imediatamente me vieram as imagens da garota sentada na calçada da livraria fumando e com a expressão tão frustrada que chegou a me dar pena. Seu jeito era tão engraçado quanto encantador e eu ficava me perguntando quase que o tempo todo o que se passava por sua cabeça confusa. Pelas curtas duas ou três vezes que havíamos conversado pude perceber que ela vivia no mundo da lua e sua expressão mudava a cada dez segundos, o que eu acho que era provocado por sua mudança constante de pensamentos e opiniões.

Ri e sacudi a cabeça ao me pegar pensando nela. Talvez o estranho fosse eu mesmo no final das contas.

Joguei o livro em cima da mesa, voltei para o quarto, me vesti e saí porta a fora.


	4. Capítulo 4

**** Bella ****

Estava eu novamente sentada à frente de meu notebook com alguns cadernos ao meu lado, mas dessa vez muito frustrada. Meu cinzeiro tinha cinco guimbas de cigarro, com o resto de um eu acendia o outro e eu já tinha acabado com meu maço do dia.

De repente toda a inspiração que parecia me iluminar ontem havia fugido. Tudo o que eu escrevia não servia, tudo ficava uma droga e minha vontade era de gritar para o mundo ouvir que eu já estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Eu só queria terminar logo aquela droga de livro e mandar para alguma editora, para enfrentar outra dor de cabeça para conseguir lançá-lo.

Suspirei enquanto tragava profundamente meu Malboro e eliminava a fumaça, que saía inundada por toda a minha frustração e decepção comigo mesma.

Olhei para o lado e vi minha bolsa largada da mesma forma que deixei quando cheguei do trabalho. Não pensei duas vezes e a peguei, saindo para a rua.

Me deixei vagar pelas ruas movimentadas, acabando por parar na Quinta Avenida, seguindo sua rota enorme, parando no Central Park. Me sentei na grama verdinha e olhei para o longe, pensando na minha vida. Eu já não conseguia distinguir o que era melhor pra mim. Há dois dias eu tinha certeza absoluta que ficar com Jacob da maneira que nós estávamos era o melhor.

Hoje eu já achava o contrário.

Um suspiro frustrado saiu de meu peito sem que eu percebesse e eu deitei na grama, largando minha bolsa ao meu lado. Meus olhos se apertaram e lágrimas teimosas rolaram pelo meu rosto sem controle. Minha vontade era de gritar para o mundo ouvir que eu estava cansada de ser feita de boba e gostar disso.

Mas a partir daquele momento eu havia tomado uma decisão: eu não mais cederia a Jacob. Não ia mais deixar que ele me fizesse de boba para terminar e quando estivesse precisando de sexo vir correndo atrás de mim.

Ou pelo menos tentar.

- Sem sono?

Olhei para o lado e estava Edward sentado olhando para mim com ironia no olhar.

- Não sou a única – sorri da mesma forma.

Fechei os olhos e ouvi o barulho da grama sendo amassada, então pude deduzir que ele havia se deitado ao meu lado.

- Qual o seu motivo?

- Me frustrei. E você?

- Não tenho motivos óbvios. Simplesmente saí de casa e andei pra vir parar aqui.

Ri pelo nariz e me sentei na grama, levando minha mão ao bolso de minha jaqueta.

- Oh merda! – xinguei.

- O que? – ele abriu os olhos.

- Esqueci meu maço de cigarros – bufei.

Escutei sua risada e logo sua mão estendia o maço pra mim.

- Não, não precisa.

- Oh, _come on_! Não é como se estivesse envenenado nem nada. Eu posso fumar um pra você ficar segura – riu.

- Não, não é isso. Eu só não gosto de aceitar cigarros de estranhos.

- Então encare como uma troca de favores. Por ontem.

Me dei por vencida e peguei o maço e o isqueiro de sua mão, acendendo e tragando profundamente.

- Nós fumamos o mesmo cigarro – comentei distraída após algumas tragadas.

- Eu sei – riu – Todo mundo fuma isso.

- Tem gente que nem fumar fuma – olhei desafiadora para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- São caretas demais – olhou-me da mesma forma.

- Eu sei disso. Alice, minha amiga, fica enchendo meu saco todos os dias dizendo que vou morrer de enfisema pulmonar. Ao menos vou morrer mais calma, ao contrário dela que vive como uma pilha.

- Você tem razão. Usarei esses argumentos contra os que tentarem me convencer de parar de fumar.

- Que outro vício mais você tem?

br

eu olhar ao ouvir minha pergunta foi um tanto quanto surpreso. Certamente ele estava assim porque eu não era de puxar assunto. Na maioria das vezes eu o cortava.

- Eu bebo – deu de ombros.

- Você é alcoólatra?

- Não! – exclamou rapidamente – Não sou alcoólatra. Só bebo como todo mundo bebe.

- Nem todo mundo bebe – adverti-o novamente - Você bebe socialmente, como _eu_ bebo.

- Sim, eu bebo como _você _bebe, se prefere dizer assim – revirou os olhos.

- Beber é melhor que fumar – dei de ombros calmamente.

- Você é louca? Fumar é cem, duzentas vezes melhor que beber. Fumar acalma.

- Sim, mas se você beber moderadamente pode beber para o resto da vida. Se você insistir em fumar pelo resto da vida, vai acabar dando razão aos outros e pegando enfisema pulmonar.

- Posso pegar uma úlcera se beber demais também.

- Sim, mas aí não vai beber moderadamente, vai beber como um alcoólatra e vai morrer de úlcera. Ninguém que bebe como eu, por exemplo, morre de úlcera.

- Você realmente planeja parar de fumar? – perguntou como se fosse o maior absurdo já dito.

- É claro que pretendo!

- Por quê?

- Eu encaro o cigarro como uma experiência, que a medida dos anos vai perdendo a graça. É claro que você se vicia e tudo mais, mas acredito que vai chegar uma hora que eu vou ter que dizer pra mim mesma: "Chega, você está velha demais para fumar, não é mais uma jovem e precisa tomar mais cuidados com a sua saúde".

- E qual é essa idade?

- Eu não sei, mas acredito que quando atingir os trinta e dois anos eu já vou querer parar.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte e dois, por quê?

- Você ainda tem mais dez anos para estragar seus pulmões – observou – Me parece bom.

- Sim. Com trinta e dois anos ainda vai me sobrar alguns bons anos de vida para concertar todo o estrago feito por esse bendito cigarro – mostrei o objeto em minha mão - E você tem quantos anos?

- Vinte e quatro. Só tenho mais oito anos.

- Se eu conversar com você até lá, pode ter certeza que vou tentar você a fumar mais dois anos comigo.

- Quer que eu morra de enfisema pulmonar, mocinha?

- Foi você quem disse.

- Mas e se você engravidar antes dos trinta e dois anos? Vai ter que parar de fumar para o bem do seu filho.

- Sim, mas eu não pretendo engravidar com menos de trinta e dois anos. Eu quero curtir a minha vida de solteira, ter um longo namoro, aproveitar meu casamento e depois pensar em ter filhos. Acredito que dez anos não seja tempo suficiente para tudo isso.

- Bom, depende. Você já conheceu o pai do seu futuro filho?

- Não! – respondi depressa. Só então me lembrei de Jacob – Quer dizer… Bom, eu não sei. Vai depender de muitas coisas.

- Não entendi…

- Eu namoro um cara… Ou namorava, quem sabe? Nós dois fomos e voltamos tantas vezes que eu já nem sei se é ou não definitivo desta vez.

- Acha que um cara que não tem certeza do que quer pode servir para ser o pai do seu filho?

Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa e eu olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados. Querendo ou não, ele tinha razão no que havia dito. Durante todo o tempo que eu me mantive apaixonada por Jacob – isso quer dizer incluindo agora -, eu sempre planejei um maravilhoso casamento para nós dois, com bebês e uma família.

Mas essa seria a melhor opção?

- Me desculpe, eu não devia ter dito isso, nem mesmo o conheço – desculpou-se rapidamente.

- Não se preocupe – sorri – Isso é normal, todos falam pra mim. E não, eu não acho que ele seja o cara certo, mas, sinceramente, não consigo pensar noutro cara agora.

Ele não respondeu, somente torceu a boca num sorriso de lado e olhou para o alto.

- E você? Já encontrou a mãe dos seus filhos?

- Não. Acho que vou levar mais tempo que você para achar.

- Por quê?

- Pela forma que fala desse cara, dá para ver que gosta dele e eu sinceramente acho que vão acabar casando-se mesmo. Ou então você engravidará.

- Você quer dizer sem querer?

- É – riu.

- Nem pense numa coisa dessas! Seria sofrimento demais pro meu filho.

- Por quê?

- Porque se eu engravidar fora de um casamento, Jake nunca iria se casar comigo por causa disso. Ele teria pais separados.

- Todo mundo tem pais separados hoje em dia!

- Você e sua mania de exagerar as coisas – revirei os olhos – Não é todo mundo!

- É meus pais ainda são casados – deu de ombros.

- Os meus não…

- Então é por isso que você não quer ter filhos fora do casamento.

- É eu sei como eu sofri por causa disso. Viver para lá e para cá… Meu pai mora em Forks, em Washington e eu o vejo apenas uma vez por ano. Eu não quero que o meu filho veja o pai somente uma vez por ano ou tenha que se espelhar noutro cara como papel de pai.

- Quer dizer um padrasto?

- É. Minha mãe se casou de novo e, embora Phil seja um cara legal, não é a mesma coisa. Ele não é o cara que eu queria que fosse. Ele não é o meu pai.

- Eu entendo – suspirou – Embora nunca tenha passado por isso.

- Você tem cara de filhinho de papai – ri.

- Oh, definitivamente eu não sou filhinho de papai – riu.

Ri e de repente o silêncio se instalou no lugar. Nós dois olhávamos um para o outro e eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar, não conseguia tirar meus olhos dos seus. Agora sim eu vi o quão lindo ele era. Lindo demais… E então um desejo sufocador tomou conta de mim para beijá-lo. De repente o que eu mais queria era me agarrar àqueles lindos cabelos castanho-avermelhados e grudar minha boca na sua. Pensei ter visto o mesmo desejo em seus olhos lindos e verdes e percebi ele se aproximando devagar.

Senti meu rosto esquentando num rubor vergonhoso e olhei para baixo, rindo de mim mesma enquanto assentia não sei para quê. Meus dedos alcançaram minha pulseira de plástico preta, torcendo-a e apertando-a envolta do meu braço.

Vi seus longos e brancos dedos pegarem meu queixo, levantando-o e me fazendo encará-lo. Seus olhos agora estavam intensos nos meus e sua mão acariciava lentamente minha bochecha enquanto ele aproximava ainda mais nossos rostos.

Minha respiração se acelerou e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser beijá-lo com todas as minhas forças.

Seus lábios se encostaram nos meus e eu entreabri meus lábios, o espaço se preenchendo rapidamente com o lábio inferior dele. Meus olhos fecharam-se e eu soltei um suspiro aliviado – toda a tensão anterior havia desaparecido. Depois de infinitos beijinhos em torno de meus lábios, ele desgrudou nossas bocas, me olhando profundamente antes de partir para cima de mim novamente. Bocas abertas e o espaço foi preenchido pela língua quente e úmida entrando em minha boca devagar, como quem pedia permissão. Permissão esta que foi dada sem pensar duas vezes.

Minhas mãos se agarraram a seus cabelos sedosos e macios, nossas bocas se devorando devagar, aproveitando cada centímetro do outro, cada gosto recém-descoberto. Era algo como cigarros e bala de hortelã, o que era a combinação perfeita pra mim. Suas mãos então partiram para minha nuca, segurando-a com força enquanto o beijo evoluía, se tornando ainda mais rápido e desesperado.

Era gostoso, muito gostoso! Não dá para descrever a sensação de seus dedos apertando gentilmente a minha nuca enquanto eu enrolava os meus nos seus cabelos.

Podiam ser horas ou minutos, não me lembro de quanto tempo ficamos nos agarrando ali. Só paramos quando o ar faltou em nossos pulmões e assim que pude olhá-lo novamente, lá estavam aqueles olhos verdes, intensos como só. A boca avermelhada e levemente inchada pela intensidade do beijo retorcida num gostoso sorriso de canto de boca.

- Oi! – disse ele risonho.

- Oi! – ri também e olhei para baixo.

- Quantas horas? – perguntei distraidamente.

- Duas e meia.

- Hm… Não vou conseguir acordar a tempo…

- Nem eu – riu e me deu um selinho – Quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Não precisa, eu vou sozinha.

- Não é seguro deixar uma mulher andar sozinha de madrugada por Nova Iorque.

- Eu não moro longe – dei de ombros, mas ele não parecia querer ceder tão fácil.

- Não importa.

Caminhamos para fora do parque dando risadas com qualquer bobagem, seguindo para o caminho da minha casa.

- Me conte do Jacob – sugeriu ele quando o assunto tinha acabado.

Nós dois andávamos quase da mesma forma, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para o chão, o beijo totalmente esquecido.

- Bom… Eu o conheci há quatro anos. Ele era praticamente a mesma coisa, não mudou nada em especial. Namoramos por quase todo esse tempo, com muitas idas e vindas. Tantas que até perdi a conta – ri – E estamos nessa até hoje.

- E por que você aceita esse tipo de comportamento dele?

- Porque eu gosto dele. Não é fácil rejeitar quando ele vem pedir pra voltar ou simplesmente dormir lá em casa.

- Você já tentou? – falou desafiador.

- Muitas vezes, muito mais do que você pensa – contra ataquei.

- Se não conseguiu é porque não queria de verdade.

- Eu sei… Eu gosto dele e… Eu simplesmente não consigo.

- Bom… Você devia tentar rejeitá-lo… Pra se auto-valorizar.

- Você é gay? – perguntei parando no meio da calçada.

- De onde você tirou isso? – sua voz era ofendida.

- Pela forma que você fala – ri – Tão super entendido.

- E isso faz de mim gay?

- Não, não é nada disso, esquece.

Seu riso encerrou a conversa e nós andamos em silêncio até chegar ao portão da minha casa. Parei em frente a ele mantendo minhas mãos nos bolsos olhando para o chão.

- Hm… Eu posso…?

Seus dedos capturaram meu queixo ao mesmo tempo em que ele falava e então eu não lhe dei tempo para completar a frase, levantando meus pés para alcançar sua boca. Em poucos segundos nós já estávamos nos agarrando novamente – minhas mãos presas aos seus cabelos da nuca, puxando-os gentilmente, enquanto suas mãos apertavam minha cintura, puxando-me para mais peto dele. Nossas línguas travavam uma gostosa batalha e eu estava me deliciando com aquilo.

- Boa noite – disse sorrindo após o beijo.

- Boa noite – sorri também, abrindo a porta de casa.

- Hey, Bella – chamou – Eu posso ver você amanhã naquele café?

- È claro – sorri.

Ele encurtou os passos de distância em que estávamos e capturou minha boca em mais um beijo demorado, para, em seguida, se virar acenando e sorrindo pra mim.

Caí da cama do mesmo jeito, sem nem mesmo me dar o trabalho de me livrar das roupas e sapatos.

**[…****]**


	5. Capítulo 5

O relógio apitava incessantemente quando parecia que eu tinha acabado de colocar a cabeça no travesseiro. Já estava na hora de ir para o trabalho e eu tinha dormido míseras quatro horas depois de um dia inteiro em pé no trabalho. Minha vontade era de deixar minha mão alcançar o relógio e tacá-lo na parede, dizendo um _foda-se_ bonito para o trabalho e todo o resto. Mas, se eu fizesse isso, o máximo que eu iria conseguir – além do resto do dia dormindo – um bom sermão da chefe e em seguida uma demissão.

Levantei-me relutantemente e fui até o banheiro no corredor, olhando para o meu rosto no espelho somente para confirmar a presença de grossas olheiras roxas como se tivesse tomado um bom soco no olho. Gemi em desgosto. Tomei banho demoradamente – me lixando para o tempo escasso –, o que me impossibilitou de tomar café. Parti para a loja depois de estar pronta.

- Bom dia! – disse Alice sempre animada com seu jeito alegre que as vezes era muito chato.

- Pra você – respondi de mau - humor.

- Nossa grossa! – fechou a cara – Que bicho te mordeu? Jacob te deu um fora?

Respondi a sua cutucada levantando o dedo do meio com vontade. Ela riu.

- Sério, o que foi?

- Fui para o Central Park de madrugada, voltei às duas e meia da manhã e acordei mega cansada. Parece que eu não dormi nada.

- Foi ao Central Park pra quê?

- A toa… Encontrei o Edward lá e nós conversamos um pouco, mas foi só.

- O carinha da livraria? Sério? O que rolou?

- Nada demais – abri a loja quando vi as outras meninas chegando – Nada mais que um simples beijo entre duas pessoas que estão se conhecendo, o que é perfeitamente normal.

- Perfeitamente normal na sua cabeça. Pra mim isso é o começo de algo novo. Tem noção de quanto tempo você não beija outra pessoa?

Parei para pensar que o que Alice dizia era a mais completa verdade. Desde que conheci Jacob eu nunca mais beijei cara nenhum e isso pra mim era normal. Sim, normal. Na minha cabeça Jacob era o cara que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida, casar, ter filhos e envelhecer juntos. Na verdade eu ainda pensava isso há algum tempo atrás, mas agora – finalmente, eu estava caindo em mim e enxergando que Jacob não era o cara certo pra isso.

E pra falar uma verdade mais verdadeira ainda, o que me motivou e confirmou as minhas suspeitas, foi a conversa que Edward e eu tivemos ontem. Ele entendia meu lado e me escutava ao invés de ficar atirando pedras como Alice fazia. Apesar de que não adiantou ele me ouvir, porque a sentença foi a mesma.

- É, na verdade tem algum tempo mesmo – respondi como se fosse algo completamente normal e entrei para trás do balcão, ligando o computador do caixa e organizando as notas.

- Temos que agradecer ao Edward por isso. Na verdade, você podia ter acordado _um pouquinho_ mais cedo pra poder ir tomar café com ele. Uma oportunidade dessas não se pode desperdiçar você sabe.

- Eu não devia ter contado isso pra você. Não é como se nós tivéssemos marcado mais encontros ou marcado até mesmo o de ontem. Aconteceu, entende?

- Eu sei que aconteceu, mas se aconteceu é porque _era pra acontecer_. E é pra acontecer de novo. Se você não der uma mãozinha pro destino, você vai acabar perdendo esse cara.

Apenas revirei os olhos e voltei ao trabalho.

**[…]**

A loja estava cheia. Nesse horário os clientes, principalmente turistas, invadiam Nova Iorque para conhecer a cidade e sempre paravam por aqui. Todas as atendentes estavam trabalhando e outros clientes olhavam os produtos por si só.

Enquanto estes não vinham para o caixa, peguei meu caderno de rascunho que ficava escondido na última gaveta do balcão para ocasiões de extremo tédio e comecei a rabiscar alguns dos possíveis finais para meu romance. Eu sei, minha criatividade era mesmo uma filha da mãe, já que vinha somente quando eu _não _podia deixá-la fluir. Mas toda e qualquer oportunidade de terminar a história era uma oportunidade.

Eu já escrevia feito uma louca, ficando revoltada – errado, eu sei – quando um dos clientes aparecia no balcão para quitar as compras e eu tinha que parar de escrever. Fazia tudo o mais rápido que podia e despachava logo o cliente dali. Mas foi pra um que ficou tocando insistentemente a campanhinha de mesa que eu levantei a cabeça para perguntar se era cego para não ver que eu estava bem ali, mas as palavras simplesmente morreram em minha garganta quando eu vi de quem se tratava.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei com os olhos arregalados ao ver Edward parado a minha frente com um sorriso brilhante de orelha a orelha.

- Vim te chamar para almoçar comigo se não tiver outro compromisso e, é claro, se seu horário de almoço for agora.

Olhei para o relógio na parede ao vê-lo falar de almoço para só então reparar que já passavam das onze e estava no meu horário de sair. Nem sequer havia reparado que as meninas já estavam circulando com salgados nas mãos.

- É claro, eu… Só preciso pegar minha bolsa. Você espera?

- Sim, é claro.

Subi as escadas correndo, capturando minha bolsa as pressas do escaninho e despertando a atenção de Alice, que comia sentada do grande sofá de couro preto.

- Onde vai? – perguntou assustada.

- O Edward passou aqui para me chamar pra almoçar com ele. Estou indo ok? Eu volto assim que meu horário acabar.

- Divirta-se.

Acabei por fingir não notar o cinismo em sua voz e saí em disparada pela escada, encontrando Edward já na porta da loja. Caminhávamos em silêncio pelas ruas de Nova Iorque, nossos passos acabando que se levando por si só até a Quinta Avenida, num dos vários restaurantes que havia ali. Não pude deixar de notar que durante todo o tempo em que estávamos juntos ele estava com um sorriso no rosto – se não um grande e brilhante sorriso, um mero inclinar de lábios para o lado e eu gostaria de saber o porquê disso.

- Onde você costuma ir? – disse depois de algum tempo, me tirando dos pensamentos.

- Costumo ficar na loja. Estou por sua conta – imitei seu gesto de sorrir, fazendo com que ele abrisse um ainda maior.

Novamente o sorriso malicioso do inclinar de lábios e ele acelerou seus passos, tomando a direção de um dos restaurantes mais gostosos que havia ali.

Pegamos uma mesa em frente a vidraça e eu fiquei olhando para a cidade enquanto ele aguardava a garçonete chegar. Mesmo morando em Nova Iorque durante quase toda a minha vida, eu nunca havia vindo a esse restaurante. Nem mesmo havia reparado em sua existência. E pra falar a verdade, nunca fui adepta a freqüentar restaurante pelo simples motivo que era organizado demais e toda aquela coisa de área para fumantes e não-fumantes acabava me irritando muito. Fuck! Era como se nos separassem das outras pessoas como criminosos ou sei lá.

Ri com esse pensamento, o que atraiu sua atenção pra mim.

- O que foi? – perguntou sorrindo também.

- Só um pensamento comum, não é nada demais – sorri pra ele, mas nossa breve conversa foi interrompida pela garçonete que chegou nos mais evidentes sorrisos.

_Para ele_.

- Olá, meu nome é Mallory e eu serei sua garçonete esta tarde – sorriu – O que vão querer?

Ela entregou a ele dois cardápios – é importante ressaltar que em nenhum momento ela tirou o sorriso da cara -, que entregou um para mim e eu olhei para as opções sem a mínima vontade de ficar investigando uma por uma. Deixei que meu corpo manifestasse sua insatisfação soltando um pesado suspiro.

- Pode nos trazer isto – disse ao apontar para a primeira coisa no cardápio, dando-me a impressão de que ele também não estava com paciência para aquilo – Está de acordo, Bella?

- É claro. E traga uma coca pra mim também.

- Duas cocas então – completou Edward fechando o cardápio e entregando a garçonete.

Imitei seu feito e ela saiu sorrindo para ele.

O silêncio se instalou no lugar e eu comecei a remexer nas inúmeras pulseiras que eu tinha no braço – como uma adolescente, eu reconheço. Meus dentes pressionaram meu lábio inferior e eu comecei a olhar lá pra fora, em poucos instantes ficando entretida com a quantidade de carros que passavam por ali naquela hora.

- Você gosta daqui? – perguntou ele e eu me virei para olhá-lo.

- Gosto muito… Nova Iorque é um ícone pra mim eu… Não consigo explicar – ri sem graça.

- Você é engraçada, Bella. Não consigo entender como uma cidade pode servir de ícone para alguém. Nova Iorque é uma cidade como todas as outras.

- Você não consegue entender Nova Iorque porque não consegue entender a complexidade deste lugar. Eu fico impressionada com o quanto essa cidade pode servir de palco para tantas coisas…

- Toda e qualquer cidade é palco de muitas coisas, não precisa ser Nova Iorque. Basta ter habitantes.

- Eu não vejo assim. Eu vejo com olhos de uma escritora, são treinados para tal coisa – ri com o absurdo que eu havia acabado de dizer.

- Ah, é verdade! Você escreve.

- Sim, eu estava rabiscando o final do meu livro quando você entrou lá na loja para me trazer até aqui. Na verdade eu nem pretendia almoçar. Quando a criatividade dá as caras pra mim, na altura do meu projeto de livro, eu não posso deixá-la escapar.

- Você vai lançar este livro?

- Assim que eu acabar eu vou começar a busca por uma editora que se interesse. Acho que isto é ainda mais difícil que escrever.

Novamente o silêncio se instalou e ele pôs as mãos no queixo, analisando alguma coisa lá fora. Olhei para baixo novamente apertando meus lábios entre os dentes. De repente seus olhos se iluminaram como se ele acabasse de ter uma grande idéia.

- A livraria que eu trabalho é uma editora também – sorriu.

Na verdade disso eu já sabia. Ele trabalhava na Rizzoli e lá também funcionava como escritório de uma editora. É claro, é evidente que eu já havia pensado em propor ao dono da Rizzoli uma entrevista para apresentar o meu projeto, mas esta idéia logo me foi tirada da cabeça simplesmente porque eu não pretendia tomar um não tão grande assim.

- É, eu sei.

- E você pretende ir até lá para apresentar o seu livro?

- Eu iria, mas é que… Nunca iriam publicar um livro meu na Rizzoli.

- E por que não?

Abri a boca para responder, mas reparei que a garçonete chegava com os pedidos, esticando o rosto mais uma vez para sorrir para ele o tempo todo, mal jogando o prato e o copo em minha frente – confesso que pensei que ela fosse derrubar em mim de propósito – enquanto não tirava os olhos dele para nada. Somente com a necessidade de afastar, notei que nós dois tínhamos nos inclinado na direção um do outro na medida em que conversávamos, e pelo quanto tive que me afastar para estar de volta ao encosto da cadeira, pude reparar que nossos rostos estavam próximos. Talvez fosse por isso o desejo repentino da garçonete de me molhar.

Meus instintos maus começaram a querer surgir com a possibilidade remota que me passou pela cabeça em provocá-la um pouco. Não era tão remota assim.

Mordi meus lábios e recebi permissão com seu olhar desconfortável pela forma que a garçonete praticamente expunha os seios no decote ao colocar a comida na frente dele, se inclinando ao máximo que podia, sem, é claro, tirar o sorriso da cara. Estiquei o braço e toquei sua mão em cima da mesa, acariciando-a.

No mesmo instante ele olhou para mim assustado como só e meu olhar debochado respondeu a ele o que eu queria dizer com aquele gesto. Sua mão apertou a minha e eu vi a mulher perdendo o sorriso.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Nós precisamos voltar ao trabalho, mas depois do expediente… Você podia passar lá na loja pra… Me levar pra sua casa – murmurei olhando nos olhos dele, apertando sua mão.

- Eu vou passar – ele mordeu o lábio e se virou pra ela – Será que você pode nos dar licença por um instante, _Mallory?_ Minha namorada e eu precisamos fazer alguns acertos sobre a noite de hoje.

Vermelha feito pimentão, ela se virou com um sorriso amarelo e foi pisando duro até o que eu pensei ser a cozinha do restaurante. Rimos incessantemente por alguns minutos e depois começamos a comer.

- E então? Quanto falta para o seu livro acabar? – perguntou retomando o assunto.

Meus olhos não puderam deixar de se arregalar pela surpresa de ele estar falando sobre isso, o repentino interesse pelo assunto.

- Não, não falta. Estou em fase de finalização, só faltam algumas coisas para a pior fase começar.

Ele riu olhando para mim, estudando cuidadosamente meus olhos.

- Encontrar uma boa editora não é assim tão ruim se seu livro for bom. Não vai ser difícil.

- Concordo com você em partes – toda e qualquer editora gostaria de publicar um bom livro para que lhes enchesse seus bolsos. O grande problema é fazê-los parar para ler.

- E como você pretende resolver essa situação? – seus olhos não desgrudavam de mim um segundo sequer enquanto ele bebia sua coca.

- Pretendo mandar imprimir algumas cópias de início. Tipo pagar pra isso. Aí depois, se der vendas, quem sabe a própria editora não se interessa?

- É, talvez… Olha só, quando você acabar, manda pra mim? Para o meu email?

- Pra quê?

- Só mande, ok?

- Ok…

Aquele assunto encerrou-se ali e nós dois comemos em silêncio enquanto eu observava o movimento do restaurante e da rua lá fora, não conseguindo deixar de evitar olhares para ele. Seu jeito de comer era diferente do que eu estava acostumada – admito que às vezes nem comia, já me sentia satisfeita olhando para a forma que o maxilar forte de Jacob mastigava com firmeza. Edward era delicado, mastigava calmamente enquanto observava as coisas o que se passava em torno de si.

A forma que seus lábios se mexiam mantinham meus olhos fora de foco e o ar ficava escasso ao pensar que tudo aquilo já esteve junto aos meus próprios lábios. Seus olhos pairavam no prato, outrora no copo de coca praticamente cheio a sua frente, e, às vezes, em mim. Quando isto acontecia, imediatamente eu tentava disfarçar, obrigando meus olhos a piscarem e meus braços a se mexerem, levando o garfo até minha boca ou até mesmo bebericando um gole da coca.

Acredito que aquilo o convencia muito de que eu estava o tempo todo fazendo aquilo e não praticamente babando olhando para ele, mas ficar fazendo isso o tempo todo, enquanto ele me olhava realmente não ia ser algo que ficasse marcado como uma boa impressão.

Olhei para o cinzeiro ao meu lado depois de acabar o meu prato e rejeitei sua proposta de comer uma sobremesa – meu cigarro já estava de ótimo tamanho para ser servido depois da comida. Pra falar a verdade, cigarro depois das refeições estava se tornando um hábito. Cigarro _no horário_ das refeições estava se tornando um hábito.

Almoço terminado e conta paga partimos em direção a volta do meu serviço, caminhando avidamente para a saída da Quinta Avenida. Embora eu tenha insistido solenemente para que ele não se incomodasse em me acompanhar, já que seu trabalho ficava praticamente ali ao lado, ele rejeitou meus pedidos e se pôs a caminhar ao meu lado. E eu, como não tinha absolutamente nada a perder com sua companhia, pus a desfrutar-me de tal gesto, fazendo com que ele me acompanhasse no quarto cigarro que eu fumava naquele dia.

Chegamos à portaria da _The Ink Pad_ e paramos na frente um do outro, olhando-nos sem saber direito o que fazer. Traguei profundamente uma última vez e taquei fora o cigarro que agora se tornara uma mera bituca, soprando a gostosa fumaça para fora de meu organismo.

- E então é isso – eu disse depois de compreender que se eu não o fizesse, ficaríamos olhando um para o outro ali até que não houvesse outra maneira.

- Sim. Até breve, Isabella.

- É Bella – revirei os olhos – Mas sim, até breve. Vou falar pra você assim que terminar de escrever o meu livro, e eu creio que não vá demorar, a julgar-se que eu já sei o que colocar no final deste – ri.

- Por favor, não se esqueça – riu também – Escuta, você podia me dar o seu telefone. Acho que ficar me deslocando até o Central Park de madrugada ou vindo até esta loja todos os dias na hora do almoço para te ver vai me consumir muito mais tempo que discar dez números.

- Ah, é! Eu ia falar nisso também – peguei meu telefone e pedi que ele dissesse os números do seu telefone, ele o fazendo, liguei para ele para que salvasse o número em seu aparelho – Pronto. Acho que poupei seu precioso tempo.

- Nosso precioso tempo – deu uma piscadela e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso – Eu preciso ir, meu horário de almoço acaba em seis minutos. Foi bom almoçar com você, Bella.

- Gostei da sua companhia também – dei de ombros – Me ligue.

- Vou ligar, mas mesmo se eu não o fizer – deu uma pausa para inclinar-se para olhar diretamente em meus olhos, já que os seus estavam em tom de desafio e zombaria -, posso apostar que você o fará.

Apenas revirei os olhos e dei as costas para entrar na livraria. Já estava ficando acostumada e não fiquei surpresa quando senti a ponta dos seus dedos tocando meu cotovelo e me fazendo virar para frente de novo. Meus olhos fitaram seu rosto que tinha um belo sorriso de lado, e ele se inclinou em minha direção novamente, tocando seus lábios em minha bochecha de um modo apertado.

Deixei que meus olhos se fechassem e aspirei seu cheiro, minha consciência remota tentando me avisar de que eu estava em frente à loja em que trabalhava e que a qualquer momento alguém poderia querer entrar ou sair dali, ou até mesmo, alguma funcionária cometendo o disparate de estar nos observando. Tentei fazer com que meus músculos obedecessem as ordens da parte coerente de meu cérebro, mas estes preferiram ouvir a outra parte do meu cérebro – aquela que dizia que o carinho que ele fazia ao roçar seus lábios em toda a extensão de meu rosto, maxilar e pescoço era algo que não podia ser interrompido.

Dando-me por vencida pela parte de mim que seguia cegamente as ordens do meu corpo e não de minha consciência, deixei que meus braços cercassem seu pescoço, dando-lhe beijos curtos ali, descobrindo o quanto ele tinha um cheiro amadeirado – desodorante, loção pós-barba e cigarros. Seus lábios desceram e seus dedos empurraram meu queixo para levantar meu rosto. Seus lábios se encostaram brevemente nos meus, para em seguida me soltar, me deixando completamente extasiada e sem fôlego.

Edward apenas acenou para mim, sacudindo levemente a mão, e virou as costas, andando de volta para a Quinta Avenida. Me obriguei a respirar e me virei, abrindo a porta da _The Ink Pad_ e indo em direção ao meu lugar atrás do balcão do caixa, sendo perturbada por Alice assim que entrei.


	6. Capítulo 6

_Edward apenas acenou para mim, sacudindo levemente a mão, e virou as costas, andando de volta para a Quinta Avenida. Me obriguei a respirar e me virei, abrindo a porta da The Ink Pad e indo em direção ao meu lugar atrás do balcão do caixa, sendo perturbada por Alice assim que entrei._

- Será que você pode me explicar o que foi que aconteceu ali fora? Será que aquilo explica essa sua cara de sonsa? – a expressão de felicidade em seu rosto teria me contagiado se eu estivesse em _condições_ de respirar.

- Foi um selinho e… alguns carinhos. Nada demais – tentei normalizar a minha voz para que convencesse Alice de que aquilo realmente não fora nada demais. Creio que para isto, teria que convencer a mim mesma.

- Se não fosse nada demais você não estaria com essa cara de quem viu um fantasma. Fantasma muito gostoso por sinal – revirei os olhos ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras, o que provocou nela um ataque de risos – Vai, me conta! Pra onde ele te levou?

Abri a boca para responder, mas um Santo cliente chegou perto para pagar blocos e carimbos e Alice teve que se contentar em esperar que eu terminasse meu serviço de bom grado. Peguei uma das sacolas personalizadas da loja, colocando os pertences do cliente lá dentro com calma extrema, recebendo o dinheiro e dando o troco tentando manter a calma. Edward ia me pagar por não me deixar trabalhar direito.

- Agora fala – disse Alice assim que o cliente virou as costas e eu me dei por vencida. Teria que contar a ela. Suspirei antes de começar.

- Você vai se decepcionar – avisei e revirei os olhos ao ver sua careta – Bom, ele me levou a um restaurante na Quinta Avenida e nós conversamos. Só.

- Como só? Você quer mesmo me convencer de que foi só isso depois do amasso que vocês deram aqui na porta? – meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o que ela chamava de amasso. Era sim para eu ter medo se ela nos visse num dos beijos de ontem.

- É sério, foi só isso mesmo. Não aconteceu nada demais, a não ser o incidente aqui na porta. Ah, e, por favor, me tranqüilize dizendo que ninguém além de você viu o que aconteceu – seu olhar maquiavélico fez com que um arrepio colossal percorresse minha espinha. Vendo minha reação, uma gargalhada estranha saiu de sua garganta.

- Relaxa Bellinha. Caso você não tenha percebido, todo mundo saiu pra almoçar hoje, só eu fiquei aqui pra tomar conta da loja.

- Ah, bom! Mas sim, dê-se por satisfeita com a cena que você viu agora a pouco. Não foi nada demais e não tornará a se repetir na sua frente, ou em qualquer outro lugar, espero – procurei novamente pelo meu caderninho enquanto falava, rabiscando o final que me viera à mente enquanto eu conversava com Edward no restaurante.

- Acho que já ouvi esta conversa antes – riu com desdém – Você não me engana Bellinha. Acho que finalmente vou dar adeus a era Jacob.

- Drama é seu principal gênero, certo, Alice? – levantei a cabeça de meu passatempo para fitá-la com expressão fechada – Vai arrumar as prateleiras que estão faltando vai. Está cheia de falhas e na hora que o patrão chegar aqui e ver as coisas assim, vem direto pra cima de mim, falar, falar e falar. Acho que ele pensa que só eu trabalho aqui – revirei os olhos.

Depois de me fazer uma careta feito uma criança birrenta, Alice saiu, subindo as escadas para o estoque correndo e retornando com caixas de blocos de folhas e alguns carimbos nas mãos, para completar o que faltava nas prateleiras.

Voltei avidamente à minha tarefa de continuar a escrever um final para meu livro, ansiosa para logo chegar em casa e passar tudo para meu notebook. Apesar de que, livro terminado, encontrar uma editora disposta a publicar meu livro seria outra tarefa tão árdua quanto a própria escrita, como já havia confidenciado a Edward.

A loja hoje não estava cheia, o que era comum, por se tratar de uma terça-feira. Nosso patrão veio para averiguar o trabalho, encontrando, graças as minhas boas adivinhações, as prateleiras devidamente cheias e todas as meninas ao trabalho, mantendo-se ocupadas com os clientes que estava lá naquele momento, o que me poupou bons quinze minutos de bronca que geralmente o patrão me dava por deixar que a situação tenha fugido do controle.

Mesmo não sendo e não ganhando abono em salário nenhum por isto, o patrão me tratava como gerente da loja, talvez fosse pelo tempo pelo qual eu já trabalhava lá. Já havia se passado mais de quatro anos em que eu entrei pela porta desta loja, pedindo emprego a esposa do nosso patrão, que hoje já bem deve ter aposentado-se, que se encontrava bem aqui, no lugar em que ocupo hoje. De início trabalhei como Alice e as outras trabalham hoje – atendendo aos clientes e arrumando prateleiras. Com o passar do tempo, na medida em que o patrão me dava crédito e confiança conquistados pelo mérito, passei a trabalhar aqui, no caixa, ocupando o lugar da esposa quando esta já se queixava de trabalhar em comércio. Até que esta função tenha chegado a mim, já tinha dois anos que eu trabalhava aqui, e estava muito satisfeita por isto.

Vi três ciclos diferentes de meninas trabalharem e indo embora daqui. De início, éramos três – eu e mais uma que trabalhávamos atendendo aos clientes e a esposa do patrão no caixa. As duas logo foram demitidas. Lembro que na época, pensei ser demitida também, mas apenas mudaram-me de lugar e me puseram no caixa. Logo depois, com a falta de pessoas para trabalhar aqui e às vésperas do natal, meu patrão perguntou a mim se eu não conhecia ninguém de confiança que pudesse ocupar o cargo que eu havia deixado e eu, é claro, indiquei Alice, por ser minha amiga desde os tempos de colegial e esta ter acabado de perder o emprego pela crise que havia se instalado no escritório que trabalhava anteriormente. As outras duas logo foram substituídas por sobrinhas do patrão, mas não se demoraram aqui. Arranjaram emprego melhor ou simplesmente cansaram-se de trabalhar, deixando vagas livres para as meninas que aqui trabalham hoje.

Não reclamo do meu emprego e nunca reclamei. O salário não era dos melhores, mas me possibilitou comprar uma casa digna para me ver livre da casa de minha mãe. Não que lá eu fosse tratada mal – nunca. Só que a medida que eu ia amadurecendo, ia se amadurecendo também a vontade de ter um canto só meu. Um lugar onde eu pudesse deixar meus livros e cadernos espalhados sem objeção, um lugar onde eu pudesse ficar acordada até onde o sono e o trabalho no dia seguinte me permitisse sem estar com a impressão de estar incomodando ninguém. E assim o fiz depois dos dois longos anos trabalhando na _The Ink Pad._

Estava perdida em meio as minhas próprias palavras a medida que escrevia, que nem me deparei que já passava da hora de fecharmos a loja. Talvez pelo motivo de Alice não vir me atormentar novamente e eu ter de parar somente quando tinha de atender algum cliente ou chamar alguma das meninas para que o fizesse. Alice somente veio ao meu encontro para me despertar.

- Vai ficar aí? Estamos fechando a loja, Bellinha.

- Nossa! Já são sete horas?

- Já sim – riu – Vim te chamar para que você feche o caixa, para não se atrasar e ir embora sozinha para casa tarde.

Me espreguicei e fechei o caderno, fechando o caixa o mais rápido quanto pude. Fui até o estoque rápido, peguei minha bolsa, guardando o caderno dentro dela e saí em direção a minha casa.

Não preciso dizer que a primeira coisa que fiz depois de chegar em casa e tomar um banho, foi ir direto para o computador, ligando-o com pressa, abrindo o documento do _Word_ e digitando desesperadamente todo o conteúdo das folhas escritas hoje no trabalho. Não parei para verificar meus emails e nem ao menos para jantar, carregando o notebook comigo para todo e qualquer canto que eu fosse. Esquentei um macarrão de copo e comi ali mesmo, sentada num dos bancos do balcão da cozinha enquanto, é claro, digitava tudo.

Não percebi quando a madrugada caiu e eu simplesmente me arrastei para o quarto, deixando o notebook desligado ao meu lado e dormi.

**[…]**

Suspirei quando acordei. Parecia que eu havia levado uma surra, que um trem houvesse passado por cima de mim. O notebook que descansava ao meu lado na hora que eu adormeci já estava na beira da cama, metade para fora.

Estremeci com a possibilidade dele cair, quebrar e acabar com toda a minha estória.

A minha estória!

Me levantei entusiasmada e liguei o computador, abrindo o documento e me alegrando ao ver que finalmente eu havia escrito um epílogo que prestasse. Estava realmente bom e eu não sabia como eu havia conseguido escrever tudo aquilo só ontem.

Como eu já havia revisado todo o anterior, corrigi apenas alguns erros de digitação do capítulo do epílogo e fechei o documento, ficando feliz por ter finalmente acabado a estória que eu demorara quase um ano para escrever completamente.

Estava compenetrada na minha correção quando escutei meu celular tocar de algum lugar lá da sala. Me levantei depressa, jogando os cadernos pra outro canto e peguei o celular.

- Sim?

- _Bom dia, Bella _– disse a voz masculina no telefone.

- Edward? – perguntei debilmente.

-_ Fico feliz que já esteja reconhecendo a minha voz _– riu – _Estou ligando para te convidar para tomar café comigo. _

- Ah, nem me lembrei que hoje eu tinha trabalho – meus olhos se desviaram rapidamente para o relógio digital, os números 6 e 30 em vermelho me aliviaram – Tudo bem, eu só vou acabar de revisar meu documento e vou começar a me arrumar. Dá tempo.

- _Revisar? Terminou o livro? _– ouvi um sorriso em sua voz.

- Sim! Acabei ontem a noite e estava revisando agora. Não me esqueci de mandar para o seu email, fique tranqüilo.

- _Mande antes de ir porque dá tempo de eu olhar aqui _– avisou – _Tenho que desligar. Vejo você as 7 e 30?_

- As sete e trinta então. Até mais.

Desliguei sorrindo e jogando o telefone em algum canto da sala. Enviei rapidamente o documento para o email que ele me passara no dia anterior e corri para o banheiro.

**[…]**

Entrei na Starbucks e logo vi Edward sentado numa das mesas com um _mocha _nas mãos. Seus lábios se inclinaram num sorriso torto na mesma hora em que os olhos extremamente brilhantes me fitaram.

- Bom dia – eu disse me sentando a sua frente.

- Bom dia, escritora – respondeu sorrindo.

- Você pediu um mocha? Acho que vou pedir um também.

Levantei o braço e uma atendente estava ao meu lado dali a poucos segundos. Ela anotou meu pedido e nos deixou a sós novamente.

- Parabéns Bella – começou – Sua estória é simplesmente fantástica.

- Obrigada – sorri agradecida. Acho que ruborizei também… - Acha que ficou boa? – mordi os lábios.

- Claro que ficou boa! Eu li dois capítulos e, sinceramente, mal vejo a hora de chegar em casa para ler o resto. É impressionante a sua capacidade de prender o leitor.

- Bondade sua – suspirei – Tomara que prenda as editoras também…

- Eu posso lhe fazer um pedido?

- Fala.

- Não mande para nenhuma editora ainda. Eu vou cuidar disso pra você.

- Edward, você não está pensando em…

- Sim. Eu vou mostrar ao dono da Rizzoli. Gravei o documento no meu pen drive e vou deixar com ele. Acredite em mim, vai ser mais fácil ele me ouvir, já que eu tenho livre acesso a sua sala. Sendo assim eu posso passar você na frente da enorme fila.

- Isso não me parece muito justo, Edward…

- Mas se você for justa pode ser que seu livro nunca seja publicado – ele se inclinou pra mim – Você não pode deixar que essa oportunidade escape, Bella. Algo assim não é fácil de acontecer.

- Eu sei disso, mas é que se eu estivesse na fila eu não ia gostar que passassem alguém na minha frente porque se tem amizades com um funcionário da editora.

- E você realmente acha que os novos autores da Rizzoli são mesmo os da fila?

- Não são?

- Você é realmente muito inocente – riu – A Rizzoli recebe cerca de trezentas e cinqüenta propostas de livro por dia. Acha mesmo que dá pra ler ao menos um terço disso?

Fomos interrompidos pela garçonete trazendo meu mocha. Entreguei o dinheiro do café e a gorjeta e ela se retirou.

- Edward, eu…

- Deixe comigo. Eu vou resolver isso pra você. Só promete que não vai mostrar o livro para editora nenhuma antes que eu lhe dê alguma resposta?

Suspirei. Fazer algo deste tipo não fazia muito o meu tipo.

- Tudo bem. Mas só, por favor, não demore muito e nem insista muito, tudo bem?

Dei-me por vencida, afinal, como conseguir negar algo para aquele par de olhos tão intensamente verdes?

**[…]**


	7. Capítulo 7

- Bella, eu posso sair mais cedo hoje? – perguntou Danielle a mim.

- Não sou a gerente, Dani – respondi sem tirar os olhos do computador.

- É o mais parecido com isso que nós temos aqui – disse possivelmente revirando os olhos.

- Me dê um bom motivo para te liberar mais cedo – respondi fitando sua figura impaciente.

- Eu consegui um encontro com o cara que eu sou afim desde o colégio e simplesmente _não posso_ perder esta oportunidade de vê-lo.

- Não pode marcar seu encontro para um outro horário que não seja o que esteja vinculado ao seu trabalho?

- Ele trabalha nos meus dias de folga e na hora que eu saio daqui também – respondeu – Por favor, Bella! Você não sabe o quanto foi difícil encontrá-lo de novo.

- Deixa ela Bella – disse Alice chegando perto de mim – Eu cubro.

- Alice eu… - comecei.

- Pode ir lindinha – disse ela se virando para Danielle – Eu cubro seu horário, não se preocupe. Só, por favor, não me chegue aqui amanha dizendo que não conseguiu nada com o cara. Eu mesma faço questão de quebrar você ao meio.

Danielle agradeceu milhões de vezes o gesto de Alice e saiu correndo para comemorar.

- Coitada Bella – riu ela – Hey, me conta. Você foi tomar café com o gatinho, não foi?

- Sim, eu fui tomar café com o _Edward_. Mas é só isso, não adianta ficar animada.

- Eu não disse nada – riu – Quando você vai trazê-lo aqui para me apresentar?

- Vocês já foram apresentados – ri – E sem falar que eu acho que não precisa apresentar nada pra ninguém.

- Você não precisa ter ciúmes de mim, eu já disse.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! – bati a caneta na mesa – Eu só acho que nós não temos um relacionamento para que você se entusiasme desse jeito. Vai que você fala alguma _merda_ e assusta ele?

- Acha que eu sou idiota? – perguntou me olhando com obviedade – Eu sei o quanto foi difícil para você arranjar um cara que preste. Não vou espantá-lo.

- É melhor não arriscar.

Alice apenas revirou os olhos para mim e voltou ao seu trabalho.

O resto do dia passou normalmente. Os donos da loja vieram até lá e demitiram uma das funcionárias, o que era normal. Parecia que para elas não fazia tanta diferença quanto faria pra mim. Em Nova Iorque não era tão difícil arranhar um emprego.

Nas horas em que não havia clientes na loja eu arranquei meu exemplar de _O morro dos ventos uivantes _da bolsa para ler. Já devia ser a vigésima vez que eu o lia por completo, mas fazer o que? A minha ganância por clássicos vinha de longa data.

Quando a loja fechou Alice me chamou para ir a um bar e eu fui de bom grado – não teria nada para fazer em casa, de qualquer forma. Fomos ao _bar de sempre _e pedimos a _bebida de sempre_. Acendi meu cigarro e traguei-o lentamente.

- Jacob não deu mais sinais de vida? – perguntou Alice enquanto bebia sua cerveja.

- Não – respondi exalando a fumaça do cigarro_ - _Deve demorar agora, já que nós nos vimos no domingo – dei de ombros.

- E você vai me dizer que quando ele quiser você vai ceder?

- Alice, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso.

- Não importa – e então ela paralisou – Deus! Olha só que gato! – disse apontando para a porta do bar, onde entrava um homem.

De fato era muito bonito. Tinha o cabelo claro, quase louro. Os olhos eram de um azul intenso e, ao que me parece, hipnotizaram Alice. Pensei em falar para ela ir até ele, mas não foi preciso – ele estava vindo em nossa direção, carregando um sorriso no rosto.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntou educado.

Não me dei o trabalho de responder, já que Alice o fez por conta própria e logo os dois tinham se enturmado numa conversa interminável e eu estava sobrando.

Meu tédio terminou quando, incrivelmente, eu vi Edward entrar no bar. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Uma loira, a mesma loira que estava no dia que eu o vi pela primeira vez, saindo da livraria. Esta estava agarrada a ele como se disso dependesse sua vida, o ombro direito dele praticamente torto.

Seus olhos dispararam para mim na mesma hora e, como se fosse inevitável, um sorriso se abriu instantaneamente em seu rosto. Não consegui evitar em fazer a mesma coisa. Meu braço se levantou quase que por vontade própria e eu acenei. Vi com certa estranheza a forma com que ele se inclinou e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, o que fez com que ela desmoronasse quase que na mesma hora. Sem se preocupar se a idéia tinha a agradado ou não, ele andou na nossa direção e, quando ambos estavam parados na frente da mesa em que eu, Alice e Jasper estávamos, eu me levantei para cumprimentá-los.

- Hey Bella – seu sorriso me tirou o fôlego por alguns instantes, mas logo eu me dei conta que naquele momento ele estava acompanhado. Tratei de acordar e respondê-lo.

- Oi Edward!

A loira praticamente escancarou a boca quando Edward puxou meu braço para dar a volta na mesa e me puxou para um abraço quase sufocante. Tentei dispersar meus sentidos para outra coisa senão seu cheiro me fazendo respirar mais que o necessário.

- Se importa se nós nos sentássemos com vocês? – perguntou Edward para Alice e Jasper depois de cumprimentá-los.

- Claro que não! – disse Alice toda sorridente, obviamente muito animada com a presença de Jasper e Edward ali – Arraste aquela mesa pra cá!

O que era para ser uma coisa boa, em minha cabeça parecia muito estranho. Mesmo com Edward ali eu ia ficar de vela de qualquer maneira, afinal, ele estava acompanhado. Não consegui tirar a expressão de tristeza do meu rosto e acabei me sentando desolada quando as mesas foram arrastadas.

Para a minha surpresa, Edward posicionou sua cadeira ao meu lado, ao invés de se sentar ao lado da loira. Mas, como nada era perfeito, ela fez questão de colocar uma cadeira ao lado dele.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele baixinho pra mim.

- Vou ficar de vela aqui – rolei os olhos em tom de obviedade.

- Então somos dois – disse ele rindo.

- Você? Por algum acaso já olhou para o seu lado?

Seu olhar se desviou do meu por um instante para que ele visse a loira.

Antes que ele pudesse respondeu alguma coisa, esta, ao perceber que estávamos falando dela, se pôs de pé e sorriu pra mim.

- Olá, eu sou Tanya – estendeu a mão – Namorada dele.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas imediatamente e olhei para Edward, que estava muito vermelho agora.

- Não sabia que você tinha uma namorada, Edward – ri para descontrair o ambiente e deixá-lo menos sem graça, mas, na verdade, vontade de rir eu não tinha nenhuma.

- Para falar a verdade, nem eu – disse ele rindo também – Tanya é minha amiga, trabalha comigo na Rizzoli. Tanya, esta é a Bella, minha… _amiga_.

O jeito que ele destacou a palavra amiga, parecendo apreciar a palavra na boca, tentando escolher a palavra certa que descrevesse nós dois fez com que passasse um duplo sentido. Creio eu que, apesar de achar muito engraçado, foi exatamente o contrário com Tanya. Ela não pareceu gostar muito.

- Muito prazer, Tanya – sorri educadamente – Então, não vão beber?

Edward acabou pedindo a mesma cerveja que eu bebia e Tanya o acompanhou. Durante um tempo eu comecei a perceber a forma em que ela se debruçava junto dele enquanto ele mantinha uma conversa _comigo_. Não tínhamos um assunto específico, falávamos de coisas diferentes a cada instante e, às vezes, nos interessávamos no assunto que Alice e Jasper falavam.

- Hey, Edward – disse Jasper em certa hora da noite – O que você faz, cara?

- Eu sou vendedor da Rizzoli – deu de ombros – Um emprego como qualquer outro aqui. E você?

- Sou advogado – respondeu humildemente – Legal encontrar vocês aqui. Todos trabalham em lojas, não é?

- Sim, todos nós – respondeu Alice entusiasmada – Mas então Jasper…

Pelo que eu estava percebendo, os dois já estavam quase que íntimos demais. Tanya começou a se entrosar na conversa de Alice e Jasper quando percebeu que Edward não daria a atenção que dava a mim para ela. De qualquer forma, seu braço ficou pendurado no de Edward e, quando ele percebeu que meus olhos dispararam para tal, ele imediatamente o retirou.

Não sei ao certo quantas cervejas eu bebi, só sei que, em algum momento da noite, não sei bem o que ele havia dito, mas era muito engraçado. Não dava para controlar minha vontade de rir de tudo e todos. Não era só eu naquele estado – apesar de Alice se encontrar em seu colo, Jasper ria a todo instante de algo que ela sussurrava em seu ouvido e, em se tratando de Alice, não poderia ser nada que prestasse ou que fosse apropriado para um primeiro encontro.

Em certo momento da noite me deu vontade de fumar e foi o que fiz. O bar não permitia o fumo, então eu me levantei e fui até a rua, agradecendo mentalmente na primeira tragada.

Não percebi que Edward tinha vindo atrás de mim até sentir seus dedos roçando em minha cintura. Ele estava rindo por algum motivo, não sei bem qual. De qualquer forma não importava. Tudo agora parecia engraçado demais para ter um motivo certo.

- Cansou de ficar lá dentro? – perguntou cercando minha cintura com os braços e encostando o queixo em meu ombro. Não precisa nem falar que eu fiquei apreensiva não é?

- Cansei. Estou começando a perceber que a Tanya não gosta muito de mim – ri.

- É não deve gostar mesmo – ele me acompanhou rindo – E quer saber? Eu não me importo. E você?

- Eu muito menos – dei de ombros.

Sem saber direito porquê, nós dois começamos a rir descontroladamente e só paramos ao ouvir o chiado da porta sendo aberta. Olhei para trás e me deparei com Tanya olhando para nós com cara de poucos amigos.

- Edward, vamos embora? Não acho que foi uma boa idéia nos sentarmos com pessoas que nós não conhecemos – disse olhando para mim.

- Eu conheço a Bella, não é, Bella? – riu – E eu estou muito bem aqui, pode ir embora se quiser.

- Você está bêbado, se dirigir assim vai acabar batendo seu carro – disse mal-humorada – Vamos embora. Agora.

Arregalei os olhos quando a vi pôr as mãos no braço de Edward, o puxando para o outro lado da rua onde estava, acredito eu, o carro dele. Ele não ficou satisfeito também, a julgar-se pelo fato de que ele empurrou a mão dela tão indelicado como eu nunca tinha visto.

- Vá você, Tanya. Bella e eu vamos ficar aqui, certo Bella?

- Na verdade, por que não vamos para a minha casa? – perguntei mordendo o lábio – Alice e Jasper estão se amassando lá dentro e aqui fora está frio. Lá em casa tem mais bebidas também.

- Resolvido então. Até mais, Tanya.

Não sei bem como chegamos em casa. Estava confuso e tudo era muito engraçado. Lembro-me de sentir as mãos dele me puxando pela cintura o tempo todo. Lembro também que ele queria ir de carro, mas eu não deixei – além de desnecessário, pois a minha casa era ali do lado, deixá-lo dirigir naquele estado era uma completa falta de educação com a minha consciência, já que mesmo bêbada eu tinha algum resquício de responsabilidade.

Assim que entramos na minha casa, ele desabou no meu sofá – que graças a meu bom Deus estava arrumado – e eu fui até a geladeira, pegando mais quatro garrafas de cerveja e as pondo em cima da mesa de centro.

- Você não tem cara de quem guarda bebidas em casa, Isabella.

- Existem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe.

Seus olhos não pareceram discordar com o que eu disse, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas pegou uma garrafa da minha mão e foi até a porta que dividia a varanda do meu apartamento. Era uma das partes dele que eu mais gostava, devo confessar. Uma porta de vidro que se abria deslizando dava acesso à varanda.

- Não acredito – disse ele abrindo a porta e indo para a varanda – Como você conseguiu um apartamento feito _esse_?

Sorri ao ver que ele falava encostando maravilhado na escada que havia na varanda. Ele tinha razão, um apartamento como esse era de muita raridade para conseguir comprar. Não por estar localizado num lugar legal de Nova Iorque – até porque não estava -, mas por se tratar de um dos apartamentos dos prédios antigos da cidade, que faziam fidelidade à arquitetura que exigia as escadarias pelo risco de incêndio.

- Minha mãe conhecia um cara que queria vender e me indicou – sorri – É bem legal, né?

- Com certeza… Eu sempre fui louco por um apartamento desses, mas nunca achei para alugar ou sei lá.

- Eu sei…

O silêncio pairou por alguns instantes e eu decidi acompanhá-lo até a varanda. Ele se apoiava na sacada e olhava lá para baixo, o trânsito já mais calmo agora e a brisa da noite fez com que eu fechasse os olhos, aproveitando.

- Gosto de você, Bella – disse ele algum tempo depois, me despertando.

- Gosto de você também, Edward…

Eu queria terminar a frase, mas ele estava tão próximo de mim que minha sã consciência se apagou e tudo que eu conseguia ver era seu rosto em minha frente. Aliás, minto. Só conseguia ver a sua _boca_ a minha frente, a respiração pesada em minha boca me deixando um pouco tonta.

De repente as palavras vieram a minha cabeça novamente, possivelmente por meu estado de extrema embriaguez e saíram de minha boca sem permissão.

- Pena que estamos bêbados demais para acreditar um no outro – eu disse enquanto ria e saía da varanda, virando o resto da garrafa de cerveja em minha boca e me jogando no sofá.

Não demorou para que estivesse ao meu lado. Na verdade, à minha frente. Ele me olhava estranhamente, como se tivesse ironia no olhar, aquele tipo de olhar que te arrepiava. E realmente me arrepiou.

- O que foi Edward? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – perguntei com sarcasmo, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não havia percebido, mas neste instante cheguei à conclusão que sim, eu perdi uma coisa aí – se sentou no sofá – E vou buscar.


	8. Capítulo 8

**É, faz realmente uma caara de tempo que eu não posto aqui, não é? Mas é porque não estava tendo retorno nenhum e eu desisti de postá-la, mesmo continuando a escrever até setembro do ano passado. Com isso, eu tenho um bom saldo de capítulos - apesar de que, mesmo com tudo isso escrito, agora que eu voltei a postar vou querer editar bastante coisa - e posso postar _mais ou menos_ regularmente. **

**É cansativo, mas eu tenho que falar de novo: eu não tenho muito tempo, estudo o dia inteiro! KK Então eu estou meio que fazendo uma loucura assumindo compromisso de postar duas fics ao mesmo tempo - sem falar das one-shots, e ideias de fics que aparecem na minha cabeça de vez em quando do nada e eu não posso deixar de escrever _um pouquinho_ - , mas eu vou ter que dar meu jeito pra me desdobrar. Portanto, eu não sei com que frequência eu vou postar aqui. _Pode ser_ que seja uma vez por semana, _pode ser_ que seja uma vez a cada quinze dias. ISSO VAI DEPENDER DE VOCÊS E OS REVIEWS! u.ú**

**Bom, esse capítulo provavelmente foi escrito há mais de um ano atrás e provavelmente está cheio de erros, porque não foi betado. Vou dar um jeito nisso rapidinho... KKK Ele foi escrito por alguma amiga minha pela qual eu não me recordo mais e eu só acrescentei uns detalhes com as personalidades dos meus personagens. Se não me engano, foi a Bru, mas eu vou confirmar e creditar no próximo capítulo. EU ESCREVO A FIC TODA, mas essa cena em especial foi ela cujo porquê eu não me recordo '-'**

**O post está aí. PROVAVELMENTE eu volto no próximo sábado, ou na próxima sexta... Pode adiantar, mas só depende de vocês.**

**Beijos e beijos, o capítulo é um presente pra vocês. Segunda-feira tem post em Replica e... É isso. KK**

* * *

**Capítulo oito**

Antes que eu pudesse ao menos respirar mais fortemente de novo, suas mãos já me arrastavam para seu colo e apertavam minha cintura, me fazendo ter a completa certeza que ficariam marcas vermelhas em minha pele _extremamente_ branca.

Minhas unhas, apesar de curtas, conseguiam arrepiá-lo à medida que passavam por seus braços fortes e se livravam de sua camisa preta. Não faria falta. Na verdade, quanto menos roupas melhor.

Quebrei o beijo para que meus olhos pudessem dar a atenção especial que sua pele exigia e merecia. Enquanto minhas mãos desciam por seu peito forte e muito branco, meus olhos observavam o quão bonito ele era – poucos e finos pêlos no mesmo tom do cabelo cobriam a superfície plana do peito e sardas muito claras mantinham sua presença ali também.

Meus dedos tracejaram com suavidade sua barriga levemente definida, chegando ao botão da calça, que foi desabotoado com a mesma vontade que ele estava a me beijar. Neste curto intervalo de tempo – que para mim pareceu uma eternidade – minha blusa já havia sido arrancada de alguma forma e meus seios estavam expostos aos seus dedos, que os beliscavam com precisão.

Fiz com que ele se levantasse um pouco para que eu pudesse retirar sua calça, meu centro em contado com a _grande_ ereção, nós dois sendo separados apenas pelos tecidos da minha calcinha e sua boxer preta. Perdi o foco quando senti sua boca entrar em contato com meus seios, os dentes castigando meus mamilos, sua língua os rondando com habilidade enquanto eu agarrava minhas mãos em seus cabelos sedosos e soltava minha cabeça, que pendia para trás, gemidos guturais saindo de minha boca.

Não sei lhe dizer quando exatamente aconteceu, mas não demorou – ou talvez tenha – até que ele estivesse completamente nu e eu o pedisse para se levantar um pouco. Mesmo acanhado ele o fez e então eu dei meu melhor sorriso safado e peguei sua ereção em minhas mãos, acariciando-o de cima em baixo enquanto olhava para ele de forma inocente.

- Será que eu posso brincar um pouco com você? – perguntei me fazendo de rogada – É que você, assim, me dá tanta vontade de…

- De…? – seus olhos me fitavam mais escuros que antes.

- De te chupar um pouco…

- Oh, _porra_, Bella… Faça de uma vez…

Sorrindo como nunca, coloquei a glande rosada em minha boca, sugando-a levemente enquanto minhas mãos insistiam em acariciá-lo. Tentei colocar um pouco mais em minha boca, relaxando minha garganta para acomodar tanto quanto desse dele, mas…

- Oh, fuck… isso é grande demais – olhei para ele inocente – Não cabe tudo…

Ele não respondeu. Somente empurrou minha cabeça em seu membro e eu sorri com o feito. Era bom ver sua educação dar lugar a uma boa selvageria às vezes.

Me deixei deliciar com seu gosto – que era maravilhoso, por sinal – por alguns minutos e decidi que eu estava excitada demais para joguinhos. Me levantei e fiz com que ele se sentasse no sofá. Sem mais palavras e delongas, me sentei em seu colo, minhas pernas abertas o suficiente para que _ele_ entrasse em mim.

Soltei um gemido agoniado quando o fez. Era muito mais que eu sequer um dia pensei poder experimentar e fechei meus olhos um pouco, esperando até me acostumar com _tudo aquilo_ dentro de mim.

- Como você é fraquinha…

Não me dei o trabalho de responder, até porquê, mesmo se eu quisesse, não teria conseguido. Tudo que saía da minha boca eram arquejos e pedidos de mais e mais. Não daria pra pensar noutra coisa senão ele me invadindo da forma que estava – forte e intensamente, sem me dar tempo eu espaço para pensar.

Não demorou até que eu perdesse a paciência e ditasse as coisas do jeito que eu queria que fosse. Apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros e _cavalguei_ tão rápido quanto eu conseguia, arrancando gemidos tanto de mim quanto dele.

Em certo ponto da noite, foi impossível conter meu orgasmo, mesmo tendo o segurado durante alguns instantes para prolongar a sensação. Vendo o quanto meu gemido foi desesperado, ele se deixou levar também, mordendo meu pescoço com força para abafar um rugido.

**[…]**

Não sei lhe dizer exatamente quantas vezes isso se repetiu. Talvez eu estivesse bêbada demais para me recordar, mas o que eu posso afirmar, com toda certeza, é que foram todas excepcionalmente perfeitas. Não teria como me impressionar menos com a sua capacidade de me fazer sentir prazer, de forma que ninguém antes tinha feito.

O tempo todo ele parecia preocupado demais em me agradar, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia preocupado em _se_ agradar também. Parecia perfeito demais. Não tinha como descrever a perfeição do todo. Só senti-lo.

**[…]**

Abri os olhos devagar para me acostumar com a luz que entrava da cortina aberta. Parecia que estava forte demais, muito mais do que sempre fora. Minha cabeça latejava de dor, assim como meu corpo. Tentei me levantar para ir buscar algum remédio na cozinha, mas percebi que havia um braço me prendendo.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Apertei-os uma ou várias vezes tentando me lembrar de quem estava ali comigo, mas tudo que eu conseguia sentir era a dor aumentando cada vez mais. O medo de que esse alguém fosse Jacob me abominara e eu só conseguia sentir culpa – além da dor – por ter me entregado a ele mais uma vez, mesmo tendo prometendo a mim mesma que nunca mais o faria. Quem acreditaria em mim se eu mesma não acreditava e mantinha minha palavra?

Tão devagar quanto era possível, virei meu corpo, fechando os olhos um instante com medo de ser ou não Jacob – talvez fosse melhor que fosse ele mesmo, já que era três vezes pior dormir com um _desconhecido_ que com ele próprio.

Mas meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa ao ver que não era Jacob, nem um desconhecido, nem ninguém que eu temia. Era justamente a única pessoa que não havia passado pela minha cabeça: Edward.

De repente uma enxurrada de lembranças dominou a minha mente, tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior voltando com força total, me fazendo arfar por um instante e tentar equilibrar os fatos. O que mais me surpreendia não era o fato de ser Edward deitado na _minha _cama – era o fato de que eu havia gostado daquilo. Havia gostado _muito._

A experiência que eu havia tido com ele eu não conseguira com mais ninguém. Era como se tudo fosse feito com tamanha exatidão que palavras não eram precisas. Ele era perfeito demais, tudo tinha sido perfeito demais para me parecer verdade.

Mas e se isso acabasse com o que nós tínhamos?

Eu quero dizer, nós havíamos nos conhecido há pouquíssimo tempo, pode ser que, talvez, o que havia acontecido conosco na noite anterior apagasse qualquer possibilidade de haver uma amizade entre nós dois e…

- Até que enfim você acordou – a voz masculina e completamente linda me assustou quando eu estava prestes a completar meu raciocínio desesperado, que agora ficava ainda mais desesperado.

* * *

**E o que acontece agora? Deixe sua teoria/sugestão/elogio/crítica clicando em REVIEW THIS CHAPTER e contribua para um novo capítulo cada vez mais cedo *u***


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bom, como prometido, cá estamos com o nono capítulo. Ele foi betado pela Flá (que virou minha beta fofa oficial) e escrito com muuuito carinho. Como eu disse, foi escrito há algum tempo e eu espero que vocês gostem. Essa fic é um xodozinho, eu nem tinha planos para continuar postando. Na verdade, eu queria deletá-la, mas... A vontade de agradar fala mais alto, não é? KKK Então aproveitem o capítulo, deixem seus comentários com dúvidas, críticas e afins, deixa lá nos reviews.**

**Lembrando que segunda-feira tem post lá em _Replica_, não deixem de ler e comentar também.**

**Acho que é só isso. Até segunda em Replica e sábado que vem aqui.**

**Beijos!**

* * *

**Capítulo nove**

- Eu er… Eu… Eu vou até a cozinha. Eu…

Sem dar tempo para mais explicações, me levantei da cama, puxando o lençol. Isso fez com que ele dissesse um "wow" que me deixou ainda mais envergonhada com a visão de seu corpo nu na minha cama.

_God, ele era ainda mais lindo e gostoso que minhas lembranças descreviam!_

Corri até a cozinha, tomando um comprimido de analgésico para dor de cabeça rapidamente. Estava tentando me acalmar para voltar para o quarto, e pôr meu pensamento em ordem. Mas isso foi interrompido quando eu o vi – sim, acredite se quiser – caminhando até mim na mais perfeita nudez, as mãos acariciando os cabelos e o rosto amassado.

Deus, isso parecia tão familiar que chegava a me assustar!

- Bella, você não está envergonhada, está?

E, para piorar ainda mais a situação, só era eu a envergonhada. É claro! Como é que ele poderia sentir vergonha se caminhava completamente nu pelo corredor até a cozinha, sem ao menos algum resquício de se intimidar comigo?

- Como você não pode estar? – devolvi a pergunta completamente perplexa com sua naturalidade.

Vale lembrar que, outra coisa que me surpreendia, é ele não estar com nenhum resquício de ressaca.

- Bella, _come on_! Foi só uma transa! Nada demais.

- Nada demais? Oh, não foi _só uma transa_. Foram várias transas com… com você! Isso não soa absurdo?

- Não! Uma transa é algo normal e…

- Isso não foi só uma transa pra mim, ok? Desculpe dizer isso a você, _mas não foi só uma transa_. Caso para você não seja, pra mim isso é algo _muito_ importante. Uma transa nunca é só uma transa.

- Eu sei, para mim é importante também. Me desculpe por ter passado isso da forma errada. Eu só quis dizer que você não precisa se envergonhar com isso e…

- Tudo bem, me desculpe, eu sou muito provinciana. Só… Quer pôr uma roupa, por favor? Fica difícil falar com você… Assim.

Após uma irritante crise de risos, Edward caminhou até o sofá e vestiu a boxer preta que estava jogada ali. Suspirei arrumando o lençol enrolado em meu corpo, sentindo que a dor de cabeça estava cedendo aos poucos a uma sede descompassada.

Aproveitei a pausa para tomar alguns copos de água.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – começou Edward se aproximando de mim – Não foi só uma transa, jamais. O que eu quis dizer foi que não há motivos para você se desesperar, nada vai mudar entre nós.

- Como não vai? A gente se conhece há muito pouco tempo e… Deus, eu dei pra você!

Edward riu durante alguns minutos, o que me irritou profundamente.

- Relaxa Bella. Não é como se você fosse virgem ou coisa assim. Encare isso como uma das coisas que você um dia ia ter que fazer de qualquer forma.

A calma dele era algo que me deixava completamente extasiada. Como é que alguém pode ficar calmo numa situação dessas?

- Olha, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece comigo – explicou – Então, por experiência própria, eu posso afirmar pra você que isso não vai mudar nada entre nós dois

Era isso, a chata e insuportável experiência que ele tinha, é claro. Como é que eu pensava que um cara como Edward não ia ter experiência em transas com amigas? Só uma bela boba como eu mesmo.

De repente tudo começou a fazer sentido na minha cabeça. O ciúme excessivo de Tanya, os dois saindo e ela se mostrando extremamente irritada com a minha presença e com a teimosia dele em se sentar junto de nós, ou melhor, de mim. Então eu senti uma terrível culpa por ter acabado com a noite deles que, certamente, seria como a que eu tive com ele.

Era para ele ter ido dormir na casa _dela_ e não na minha. Era para ele ter transado _com ela_ e não comigo.

- Espera… Você tem um caso com a Tanya não tem?

Parecia que eu tinha tocado na ferida, a julgar-se pelo fato de que ele trocou de cores algumas vezes. Seu rosto, por último, ficou extremamente vermelho de vergonha. Ele se mexeu inquieto, murmurando alguma coisa consigo mesmo, parecendo praguejar algo ou alguém.

- Tem? – perguntei depois de alguns instantes ao ver que não estava obtendo resposta.

- Não é um caso… Nós transamos algumas vezes, mas foi só isso.

- Assim como aconteceu comigo – levantei os pés duas ou três vezes tentando raciocinar e não mandá-lo para algum lugar não muito agradável.

- Não exatamente…

- Claro, com ela é há mais tempo…

Não esperei resposta e saí andando para o quarto pisando duro. Não sei se ele estava ou não vindo atrás de mim, mas tirei o lençol, entrando no primeiro vestido de verão que eu vi quando abri o armário.

- Bella, não é assim também… Não acredito que você vai fazer todo esse show porque nós transamos uma vez… Já sei, não necessariamente uma vez, mas poxa… Não tem nada demais. E o que a Tanya tem a ver com isso?

- Não sei Edward, só me passou a impressão que de você _come_ todas as suas amigas. Isso me faz ter duvidas se eu quero ter uma amizade com você.

- Espera, não é assim também…

- Edward, eu…

- Você está exagerando – disse ele chegando perigosamente perto de mim – Não é como se eu fosse te forçar a transar comigo. As coisas aconteceram naturalmente, você não pode negar.

- Eu sei, mas é que… - estalei a língua – É que eu fiquei com pena dela… Ontem… Ontem era para você ter ido transar com ela e, ao invés disso, veio comigo e está aqui até agora.

- Está realmente preocupada com a Tanya? – seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa ao chegar àquela conclusão.

- Estou… - minha resposta saiu com tom de pergunta.

- Bella, eu realmente acho legal da sua parte se preocupar com ela, mas não vale a pena – seus dedos acariciaram meu rosto – Ela não se preocuparia com você.

- É que… - apertei os olhos – Eu não quero me sentir como se eu estivesse roubando algo dela ou… ou então ser outra na sua lista de amigas que te deram.

Dessa vez a sua reação foi cair numa gargalhada quase sem fim, chegando a ficar vermelho depois.

- Não existe uma lista Bella – sua cabeça se inclinou e ele selou meus lábios demoradamente – Se esta é a sua preocupação, eu não vou mais manter um relacionamento com a Tanya.

- Não quero que faça isso. Não quero que o que houve aqui signifique que nós vamos ter uma relação como a que você tem com ela – eu respondi olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes penetrantes que me olhavam intensamente.

- E por que não? – seus lábios começaram a pressionar a pele do meu pescoço, descendo perigosamente pelo colo, o que me fez ter uma vaga lembrança da noite anterior. Tudo aquilo, por ser familiar, poderia acabar atrapalhando a nós dois nessa… conversa.

- Por que… - apertei os olhos tentando raciocinar – Porque eu não quero ser mais uma, Edward… - suspirei, o que o fez se afastar.

- Você não vai ser só mais uma, eu disse isso e…

- A minha vida inteira – eu o interrompi – Aliás, todo esse tempo que eu estive com o Jacob eu fui só mais uma. Eu não quero passar por isso novamente, eu…

- Eu entendo – suspirou – Me desculpe, eu não queria passar esse tipo de impressão pra você. Eu… Vou embora.

Ele vestiu a calça e pegou a camisa em cima do sofá e saiu, me dando um selinho antes de bater a porta.

Eu havia estragado tudo.

**[…]**

- Bella? – ouvi o grito vindo da sala, a voz de Alice.

Eu estava deitada o dia inteiro, desde a hora em que Edward saíra. Estava esperando, rezando, para a ressaca passar depressa. Minha dor de cabeça não passava de jeito nenhum e eu já devia ter bebido cinco litros de água, mas a sede não passava. Ter Alice aqui seria mais um problema.

- Estou aqui – gritei da forma que dava, fazendo uma careta pelo barulho muito alto.

Poucos minutos depois ela apareceu na porta do quarto, tão normal como havia saído do trabalho ontem. Parecia que só eu estava daquela forma, quase morrendo de ressaca.

- Oi Bellinha – sorriu – Parece que você não está muito… bem.

- Só parece? – perguntei ironicamente – Estou péssima, acho que nunca havia tido uma ressaca dessas na vida.

- É bem provável que você nunca tenha tido uma ressaca em toda a sua vida, Bella – riu ela – Me conta, e o Edward?

- O que tem? – perguntei de olhos fechados.

- Como assim o que tem? Vocês dois desapareceram ontem, eu pensei que vocês tivessem vindo para cá para… enfim.

- Ele dormiu aqui, se é isso que você quer saber – respondi de mal grado – Mas já foi embora, antes que você pergunte.

- Normal, já são mais de quatro da tarde, se ele estivesse aqui até agora seria meio óbvio pelos… barulhos que vocês iriam fazer – sua risadinha sarcástica me deu medo.

- Cale a boca, Alice – respondi mal-humorada.

- Vai me dizer que ele foi embora antes de você acordar? – arregalou os olhos. Por um momento eu quis dizer aquela mentira para evitar aquele falatório que ia se seguir quando eu contasse que não.

Mas achei melhor não mentir para Alice, já que ela teve a boa vontade de vir até aqui me visitar. Aliás, usar o pretexto de me visitar para saber do que tinha acontecido ontem.

- Não, Alice, ele estava comigo hoje de manhã, mas…

- OMG! Isso quer dizer que vocês transaram? – me interrompeu com os olhos brilhantes e com o sorriso mais infantil no rosto.

- Não é óbvio? Ele dormiu aqui, Alice! Você queria que nós fizéssemos o que? Jogássemos truco ou buraco?

- Idiota – rolou os olhos – Como assim você me conta uma coisa dessas e não me dá detalhes? Eu quero saber de tudo!

- Oh, não… - coloquei o travesseiro no rosto.

Achei melhor contar para ela de uma vez por todas, para evitar sofrimento depois. É óbvio que ela me interrompeu inúmeras vezes para fazer as perguntas que eram totalmente inadequadas e constrangedoras. Acabei preferindo ignorar as perguntas, indo direto ao ponto.

- E você e Jasper?

- Fui até o apartamento dele depois que saímos do bar – deu de ombros – Mas não tive a mesma sorte que você.

- E vocês fizeram o quê?

- Nada, ficamos conversando a noite inteira – sorriu – Ele é tudo, amiga!

- Que bom pra você…

- Mas e você e Edward, como ficam agora?

- Não sei, na verdade – eu disse dando de ombros – Ele e Tanya têm um caso também e eu só não quero que isso entre nós siga o mesmo caminho. Eu não quero… hm… interferir na relação deles.

- Ok, mas e se ele abrisse mão de ficar com ela por sua causa?

- Ele comentou isso comigo… Mas eu realmente não sei se quero me envolver com seriedade com alguém agora… Acabei de terminar com Jacob e as coisas com Edward não podem se apressar assim…

- Mas você não disse que ficaria com ele de novo?

- Disse…

- Bella, vou falar uma coisa – seus olhos ficaram sérios – Se você não ficar com esse cara, vai acabar perdendo um partidão e eu estou falando sério. Já deu para você ver que o Jacob não presta e eu não sei por que você ainda insiste nesse assunto, nesse cara. Eu entendo que você não querer ser o pivô da "separação" entre Tanya e Edward, mas se você está afim, corre atrás. Se ele ficou nessa situação com ela, por que não ficaria com você?

Pensei no que ela disse por alguns instantes e concluí que ela estava certa. O difícil seria falar com ele novamente. Não sei se eu teria coragem de ligar para ele… Pode ser que ele me ligasse, mas... Eu não sei. A verdade é que eu estava completamente confusa àquela etapa. Teria de pensar _muito_ antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

* * *

**Agora clique em Review This Chapter e dê sua opinião sobre o que acontecerá no próximo capítulo!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Olá! Como estamos? Todo mundo bem? Eu espero que sim. Então, antes que comecem a me xingar, vou deixar algumas coisas claras: atrasei o post aqui porque eu realmente estava ocupada nesse fim de semana. Vou contar pra vocês, estudar e fazer técnico ao mesmo tempo cansa muito! Arranjar tempo para estudar para o colégio, para o curso, fazer trabalhos e apresentá-los, dar atenção aos meus amigos e família, dar conta de assumir as responsabilidades lá no MV, ler notícias para estar sempre em dia com as minhas O/S secretas e _ainda _arranjar tempo para escrever é bem foda...**

**Bom, eu, _infelizmente_, estou entrando em semana de provas no colégio. Isso junto com algumas apresentações de trabalhos pendentes e um cursinho que eu vou fazer nas manhãs de sábado, aliado ao fim de algumas matérias no curso técnico (o que significa mais trabalhos escritos e apresentados e provas com valores absurdos), me deixa sufocada. **

**Portanto é bem provável que não tenha post em _Replica_ essa semana e muito provavelmente na outra. Eu sei, eu sei, é chato mas é necessário. Eu tenho que planejar o capítulo, musicar, escrever e mandar pra betar. Eu juro que _tentei_ fazer isso esse fim de semana, mas não rolou.**

**Os posts _daqui_ estão garantidos porque eu tenho um _bom_ saldo escrito e eu já mandei tudo pra Flá betar de uma vez. Não se preocupem, aos sábados e, no máximo, aos domingos, terá atualizações aqui. Garantido. **

**É isso. O capítulo foi lindamente betado pela minha querida e fofa nova amiga Flá com muito carinho, ook? Acho que é só isso mesmo.**

**Me desculpem de novo, eu prometo que vou postar o mais rápido que eu puder. Vou tentar colocar no meio da semana. Tem uns feriados vindo por aí, né? Quem sabe eu posto o capítulo inteiro mais o bônus com POV da Bella que eu estou planejando...? Vaamos ver.**

**Boa leitura ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo dez**

O domingo se passou arrastando. Depois que Alice foi embora, o que me restou foi passar o dia na cama, olhando para o teto e curtindo ressaca. Meus pensamentos estavam focados em como ficaria minha relação com Edward, e isto estava me deixando completamente louca.

Me senti melhor assim que acordei na segunda-feira e em meia hora já estava pronta para ir trabalhar. Fiz meu café em casa para evitar passar no Starbucks e me encontrar com Edward – quanto mais eu conseguisse evitar ter a _conversa_ melhor.

Não sabia direito o que dizer a ele, ou se deveria dizer. Em minha mente eu ensaiava mil formas de falar que eu estava _arrependida_ do que aconteceu sábado e que nunca mais eu queria que aquilo se repetisse. Acho que se eu chegar a falar isso para ele seria um fracasso, porque além de ser uma conversa super delicada, era também uma _mentira deslavada_.

Então pensei em dizer que poderíamos continuar saindo, mas que eu não ia querer algo sério por enquanto. Nós podíamos continuar dando alguns beijos por aí, como estava antes e, quem sabe, deixá-lo dormir no meu apartamento algumas vezes. Mas, por enquanto, não passaria disso. O lado ruim é que Tanya também estava envolvida, o que implicava minha consciência. Eu realmente não queria que ele a deixasse para ficar comigo, porque seria uma bela injustiça.

Enquanto eu não decidia sobre _o quê falar_, achei melhor adiar a conversa. Quanto mais tempo melhor. Então fiz questão de tomar meu café em casa, bem lentamente, e comer as bolachas sem pressa. Saí de casa andando calmamente até o meu trabalho e ninguém estava na portaria, como sempre acontecia. Abri a loja e a deixei com a placa de "_Entrada permitida apenas para funcionários_" e fui até o caixa para abri-lo.

Não demorou até que Alice chegasse. Ela foi a primeira, como sempre acontecia.

- Olá, Bella! – sorriu – Chegou mais cedo? O que deu em você?

- Nada – dei de ombros – Apenas acordei mais cedo e não tinha por que ficar fazendo hora em casa. Resolvi vir pra cá adiantar o meu trabalho – ri.

- E aí? – disse ela se sentando no banco que tinha em frente ao balcão do caixa, depois de ter ido até o estoque guardar sua bolsa – Pensou sobre o que vai falar pra ele? – revirei os olhos ao ouvir aquela frase. Era mais que óbvio que ela ia me fazer essa pergunta.

- Não Alice – respondi de imediato – Não sei ainda, e na verdade foi por isso que eu cheguei mais cedo. Não queria vê-lo antes de ter tomado uma decisão.

- Decisão de quê?

Arregalei os olhos para Alice antes de olhar para a porta, que tinha a figura de Edward parada, com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso torto no rosto.

_Lindo como sempre estava, completamente perfeito e…_

- Edward! – chamei sua atenção – Está escrito que a entrada é permitida só para funcionários.

- Você não especificou de onde – sorriu e piscou para mim. Meu coração falhou uma batida – Sou funcionário também, mas não daqui.

Ele andou vagarosamente até o banco em que Alice estava e ela, como sempre, se levantou, dando uma piscadela antes de sair praticamente saltitando para o estoque. Edward sentou-se no banco que ela ocupava e olhou para mim.

- E então? – sorriu zombeteiro – Não decidiu sobre o quê?

Suspirei duas vezes antes de tentar abrir a boca para responder. Eu queria responder, mas não sabia o que falar. Minha voz não saía.

- Nada. Só coisa sobre o livro – dei de ombros, tentando mentir da melhor maneira possível. Não sei se ele acreditou. É bem possível que sim, a julgar pelo fato de que ele deu seu melhor sorriso e ignorou o assunto.

- Já que não tem nada a ver comigo, tenho uma novidade para lhe contar – seu sorriso, como se fosse possível, aumentou ainda mais e ele se inclinou sobre o balcão, olhando para mim intensamente.

- Pode falar…

- Mostrei sei livro ao chefe da editora – seus olhos brilhavam a medida que ele falava e minha respiração se acelerava, tanto por vê-lo lindo daquela maneira, quanto por estar falando do meu livro – E ele disse que leu os primeiros capítulos do seu livro e achou incrível.

- E isso quer dizer que…? – mesmo já sabendo da resposta, fiz questão de perguntar, para ter um motivo a mais para abraçá-lo. Para que isso fosse feito, atravessei o balcão e olhei para ele.

- Isso quer dizer que o seu livro vai entrar em trabalho de verificação e impressão – sorriu.

Foi impossível controlar um grito de felicidade e eu o abracei o mais apertado possível. Seus braços me ergueram do chão e eu o senti aspirando meu cabelo, enquanto eu fazia a mesma coisa com seu pescoço. Senti sua boca pressionar em meu ombro duas ou três vezes e então ele me puxou para frente, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

Não deu para evitar. Só encurtei a distância que nós estávamos e o beijei da melhor forma possível. De início não houve língua – era um beijo de carinho, terno, de agradecimento. Mas como isso não pôde durar muito tempo, sua língua já pedia passagem, se arrastando perigosamente em meu lábio inferior. Sem chance de recusar, apenas abri minha boca para deixar que ele me beijasse.

- Bella eu… opa…

Totalmente sem graça, me soltei de Edward rapidamente para olhar quem estava a me chamar. Era Danielle, a funcionária da loja que olhava para Edward, babando descaradamente.

- Desculpe, eu não quis interromper vocês – deu uma risadinha, ainda olhando para Edward – Vim me desculpar do atraso…

- Tudo bem – suspirei dando um passo para trás.

- Bom, já está na minha hora – disse Edward para cortar o gelo depois de algum tempo e, em seguida, se virou para mim – Eu vejo você mais tarde? Acho que podemos comemorar – e então ele sorriu de uma forma que não me deixava dizer não.

- Cla-claro… A gente se vê… Mais tarde – não consegui controlar meus olhos piscando rapidamente e mordi meu lábio inferior.

- Passo aqui na hora do almoço. Até mais tarde.

Como se o beijo que fomos flagrados não tivesse feito estragos e constrangimentos o suficiente, ele se inclinou e me beijou de novo, fazendo questão de colocar _língua_ mais uma vez. Não consegui cortar o beijo, ele simplesmente o fez cedo demais.

- Meu. Deus. – Danielle se virou para mim com a boca escancarada – Que Deus foi esse que acabou de sair daqui?

Revirei os olhos e voltei ao meu trabalho, ignorando completamente o comentário dela e torcendo para que ela sacasse que eu não estava afim de falar disso. Mas não foi bem o que aconteceu.

- Não posso acreditar que você não vai me contar – sorriu animada enquanto se sentava no banco que Edward estava há poucos instantes – Como é o nome dele? Vocês estão namorando?

- Não, Danielle, nós não estamos namorado.

- Então estão se pegando? Claro, é obvio, depois do beijo que vocês deram aqui. Como ele se chama?

- Edward – respondi sem olhar para ela.

- De onde ele é?

- Sinceramente – olhei para ela agora – Eu não sei e, mesmo se soubesse não te falaria. Não tem motivo para você querer saber tanto dele assim. Mas se a curiosidade te atiça, procure você mesma saber.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Bella – disse o mais ironicamente possível – Eu não vou tomar ele de você. A não ser que ele peça.

Depois de soltar uma gargalhada um tanto quanto sarcástica, Danielle se levantou do banco e subiu até o estoque. Continuei fazendo o que estava.

O tempo até a hora do almoço se arrastou. Meus pensamentos estavam longe e alguns clientes me chamaram atenção pelo fato de eu não estar completamente empenhada em meu trabalho e com a cabeça nas nuvens. Quase passei o troco errado algumas vezes e estava vendo a hora que o dono da loja apareceria e me chamaria atenção, coisa que eu detestava que acontecesse. Isso tudo porque estava profundamente alegre com o fato do meu livro finalmente estar em trabalho de verificação e impressão, mas também preocupada com a minha situação com Edward.

A hora do almoço chegou mais depressa que eu imaginava e ele estava na porta da loja assim que o relógio apontou o horário certo. Trazia consigo, além do enorme sorriso estampado do rosto, um embrulho nas mãos.

- Me atrasei? – perguntou assim que parou à frente do balcão.

- Pelo contrário – sorri também – Está perfeitamente pontual. Aonde vamos?

- Vamos ao restaurante que fomos aquele dia. Mas antes… – fez uma pausa curta – Quero que saiba. Nós vamos ter uma conversa séria.

**[…]**

Chegamos ao restaurante e nos sentamos à mesa de sempre: perto do vidro da janela, com a vista para a Quinta Avenida, meu local preferido de Nova Iorque. A garçonete, a mesma daquele dia, veio até nós esfregando mais uma vez o decote no rosto de Edward e nos deixou o cardápio na mesa. Não vou dizer que fiquei completamente à vontade com o que ela fez – mas também não posso dizer que fiquei totalmente com ciúmes. Não senti ciúmes… Era, na verdade, um incômodo. Talvez pela falta de educação e descrição da parte dela.

Edward estava sério. Pediu o prato principal acompanhado de champanhe.

- Edward? Está tudo bem? – perguntei receosa.

- Sim, está tudo bem – sorriu – Quero conversar com você Bella.

- Pode falar.

- Bom – começou – acho que você está completamente enganada em relação a mim. Depois do que aconteceu na sua casa…

-Edward, eu…

- Por favor. Não me interrompa – me olhou nos olhos e continuou – Depois do que aconteceu em sua casa, quando você acordou… Me viu… Sua reação não podia ser pior. Você falou coisas sobre mim que não sabia. Me senti ofendido, e me senti magoado. Eu e Tanya não temos e nunca tivemos algo mais que sexo casual. Eu sei que pra você pode parecer ridículo que eu diga isso, que soe irresponsável, mas é a verdade. Durante muito tempo eu tentei gostar dela de verdade. Tentei fazer com que desse certo, que possa ser mais que alguns encontros às vezes. Mas não deu certo. Tanya é o tipo de pessoa que, pra mim, não passa disso: sexo casual.

- Você não acha que dessa forma você não está a enganando?

- Não. Ela sabe de tudo isso que eu acabei de falar pra você. Já tentei me esquivar várias vezes, mas ela disse que não tem nenhum tipo de interesse que se transforme em algo mais que casual também. Eu sei que você não se sente confortável com essa situação. E é por isso que eu tomei uma decisão: eu vou terminar com ela.

Prendi o fôlego no mesmo instante. O que eu temia aconteceu, as coisas estavam indo rápido demais para que eu conseguisse acompanhar.

- Edward eu…

- Não é por sua causa. Você só me abriu os olhos. Isso não vai te obrigar a nada, fique tranquila.

Soltei o ar preso em meus pulmões e relaxei. Sorri quase que de imediato e ele me correspondeu, sorrindo também.

- Bom, mudando de assunto. Vamos comemorar porque o seu livro vai ser lançado. Eu disse que poderia te ajudar nisso.

Meu sorriso se alargou ainda mais – se é que ainda era possível -, mas fomos interrompidos pela garçonete oferecida que veio trazendo o balde com a garrafa de champanhe. Sem receber o mínimo de atenção, ela se afastou rapidamente. Edward nos serviu e levantou a taça alguns centímetros.

- Que esse seja apenas o primeiro volume do seu livro. Tenho certeza que vai render uma bela coleção e que você vai ser uma autora de muito sucesso.

Brindamos, quando bati minha taça na dele.

* * *

**Agora clique em Review This Chapter e solte os cachorros *u***


	11. Capítulo 11

**Estamos atrasados, mas aqui estamos mais uma vez. Então, galera, as postagens aqui continuarão normais porque eu tenho bastante dessa história escrita, mas de Replica, teremos mesmo que dar uma pausa. Já expliquei no post da semana anterior e é com muito pesar que eu estou fazendo isso. Eu espero que na outra semana nós já possamos postar e eu vou fazer o possível para isso, mas, infelizmente, não posso dar garantias. A resposta virá no post daqui de CIT5A da semana que vem.**

**Cadê as reviews que estão bem escassas? Muito obrigada a quem manda, de todo modo. Deixem suas opiniões sobre as personagens e suas personalidades, façam o favor u.u**

**O capítulo foi betado pela linda da Flá. Acho que não tenho mais muito a dizer, tirando esses enormes pedidos de desculpas. **

**Curtam o capítulo, comentem bastante e até semana que vem.**

* * *

**Capítulo onze**

Voltei para o trabalho quando meu tempo de almoço acabou. Antes combinei com Edward que eu iria passar na livraria quando acabasse meu expediente. Ele ficaria lá comigo para que eu pudesse conversar com o dono da editora e me auxiliaria no que eu precisasse.

Parecia um sonho. Tudo estava se acertando devagar e com a presença _dele._ Coincidência? Talvez fosse. Encontrar Edward a aquela altura da minha vida, com meu projeto pronto para ser editado e publicado parecia uma completa ironia do destino. Mas uma ironia que veio em boa hora.

Quando o relógio marcou sete horas, Edward apareceu na porta da papelaria com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Não é possível. Como consegue ser tão pontual assim? Por acaso cronometra o tempo gasto da livraria até aqui?

- Não, bobinha. Eu estava aqui há dois minutos, olhando para aquele relógio – apontou para o enorme relógio que tinha na parede principal da "_The Ink Pad"_

Apenas ri da cara de obviedade que Edward fez pra mim enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Espere só um segundo. Vou buscar minha bolsa.

Fui e voltei do estoque voando e logo estávamos saindo da papelaria e caminhando a passos largos até a livraria.

Eu estava ansiosa. Pensando o tempo todo se o dono da editora gostaria de mim, o que falaria pra mim, se me criticaria, se me elogiaria, se me chamaria à atenção por algumas partes inadequadas que estavam presentes no livro.

_- _Nervosa? – perguntou Edward num tom de voz calmo que me fazia ter inveja dele.

- Muito. Acha que ele irá gostar de mim? – olhei pra ele mordendo os lábios.

- Claro que sim, Bella. Fique tranquila, as coisas se encaminharão muito bem. Confie em mim.

Chegamos até a livraria mais rápido do que eu gostaria. Edward pegou em minha mão e me guiou até o segundo andar da livraria, numa sala permitida somente para funcionários. Não pude deixar de sentir o peso do olhar de Tanya pousando em mim. Estava na cara que ela morria de ciúmes de Edward comigo e, assumo, não era por menos.

Edward abriu a porta da sala do chefe de auditoria que estava a digitar algo com pressa no notebook aberto em cima da mesa.

- Senhor _Javier? _

_- _Sim?

- Esta é a Bella, minha amiga. A autora daquele documento que eu te dei.

- Ah, olá Bella! Sente-se, por favor.

Me sentei sorrindo sem graça e Edward se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado. Ele hesitou em sair, mas eu não deixei que ele fosse. O homem me examinava aos poucos e aquilo estava me deixando nervosa. Não era alguém que se possa dizer velho, mas também não era muito novo. Talvez entre os quarenta e cinco, cinquenta anos. Tinha cabelos grisalhos e olhos castanhos. Usava óculos de grau e estava muito bem vestido.

- Gostei muito do seu livro. Já mandei para a revisão e eles estão em finalização da análise. Seu texto é muito bom e não hesito em dizer que fará um sucesso estrondoso quando for lançado.

- É tudo que eu mais quero – mordi os lábios em sinal de nervosismo.

- Mas antes de qualquer coisa, Bella, é importante que você saiba que não é fácil. Um autor ganha somente de dois a cinco por cento do lucro total da venda, quando chega a isso. Está mesmo disposta a publicar?

- Mesmo se for apenas uma cópia somente pra mim.

Javier se levantou da cadeira e me encarou com olhos irônicos.

- Uma cópia não será suficiente nem mesmo para uma pessoa só, se tudo der certo. Se for o que te preocupa, fique tranquila. Pelo que eu vejo sua vontade de publicar o livro é maior que a ambição.

- Seria a realização de um sonho – respondi – Ainda mais pela Rizzoli.

- Então seu sonho será realizado em poucos dias. Mandei que fizessem uma cópia para mostrar a você o mais rápido possível. Se você gostar, mandaremos fabricar no mesmo dia e em no máximo uma semana já estará em venda aqui.

- Javier, eu não sei como lhe agradecer...

- Agradeça ao Edward. Foi ele quem lhe descobriu e a trouxe até mim. Você viria até aqui?

- É provável que não. Acho que a Rizzoli é demais para uma iniciante.

- É uma pena que centenas de talentosos como você se autodesprezem assim. Mas enfim, o importante é que você está aqui e seu livro será publicado. Precisa de mais alguma coisa,

Isabella?

- Não, acho que é só isso – me levantei da cadeira – Foi um prazer estar aqui hoje.

- O prazer foi todo meu. Assim, que a primeira cópia estiver pronta eu peço a Edward que lhe entregue e você virá tratar novamente.

Me despedi de Javier e saí do lugar, meu peito explodindo de alegria. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse a cópia do meu romance nas mãos, para mostrar e exibir para todos. Pra deixar guardado na estante da minha casa no melhor lugar possível e poder dizer com todas as letras que eu era uma escritora de verdade. Que não era apenas um sonho mais. Era uma realidade.

Edward saiu comigo da livraria todo sorrisos. Andávamos nas ruas, completamente entusiasmados com o lançamento do meu livro. Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo comigo. Liguei para Alice no meio do caminho e combinamos de nos encontrarmos num bar para comemorar. Não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa quando ouvi a voz de Jasper ao fundo, assustado com o fino grito de Alice em relação ao lançamento do meu livro.

Em pouco tempo estávamos todos lá, no _bar de sempre_. Alice, Jasper, Edward e eu. Numa bolha que era só nossa. Nossos amigos finalmente reunidos para me fazer acreditar, mesmo com tudo contra, na reviravolta que minha vida deu em algumas semanas.

- Quando vai ser o lançamento? - perguntou Alice enquanto virava um pouco de sua cerveja.

- Ainda não sei. Javier disse que vai mandar fazer uma cópia, e se eu gostar vai mandar fazer uma arremessa maior.

- Então nós vamos comemorar melhor.

Todos levantaram suas cervejas e brindamos com felicidade.

* * *

**Agora clique em Review This Chapter e me diga o que você acha dos personagens ;)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Ooolá! Pois é, estamos de volta com mais um capítulo daqui e meu estoque está acabando... Vou tentar não atrasar nada mas, se atrasar, não preciso dar muitas explicações, vocês já sabem. Acho que eu não tenho muitos avisos pra dar aqui... A história vai caminhando por si só e eu tento continuar deixando o clima bem levinho...**

**Deixem mais reviews, por favor! EU SEI que tem muita gente lendo porque eu vejo a quantidade de vis****ualizações e não são poucas u.u. Enfim. É isso.**

**O capítulo foi betado pela Flá e escrito por mim com muito carinho. **

**Até semana que vem.**

* * *

**Capítulo doze**

****Duas semanas depois****

Eu estava mais que empolgada. Edward me trouxe há dois dias uma cópia do meu livro. A primeira. E tinha ficado perfeita. Do jeito que eu imaginava. Parecia inacreditável ver meu nome estampado na capa de um livro. O meu projeto virando realidade, tomando forma. E em breve sendo vendido na rede de livrarias mais famosa de Nova Iorque.

E tudo isso graças a ele.

Há pouco tempo eu descobri que Edward fez um blog. Somente para contar as novidades sobre o lançamento do meu livro. Ele tinha convencido e marcado com Javier uma sessão de autógrafos para o dia do lançamento do livro. É claro que eu xinguei muito depois disso – ia ficar muito, mas muito frustrada se ninguém aparecesse e estava convencida de que realmente ninguém ia aparecer -, mas ele me tranquilizou dizendo que já tinha pensado em tudo.

O blog andava até bem, por sinal. Ele me passou a senha para que eu entrasse e fizesse alguns posts. Fiquei muito contente que algumas pessoas que estavam seguindo o blog disseram com toda certeza que estariam presentes na sessão de autógrafos, que estava marcada para dali a duas semanas.

Nem precisava dizer que eu estava uma pilha de nervos, certo?

Era sábado e eu não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer. O que eu tinha programado para fazer nos seis meses seguintes da conclusão do meu livro já estava feito – procurar uma editora que quisesse publicá-lo. Então, liguei meu notebook, a primeira página que eu abro é a do blog.

Sem pestanejar, com ideias para um novo texto, comecei a digitar:

"_Um bom dia aos meus queridos seguidores! O dia está lindo não está? Como sempre a cidade de Nova Iorque me encantando, mais que nunca._

_Não pude deixar de notar que uma de vocês, seguidoras – mais especificamente Anna Hill – me perguntou quem era Edward Cullen, aquele quem posta aqui às vezes. Edward e eu somos amigos, muito próximos por sinal, e é ele quem me auxilia na publicação do livro e quem me ajuda no cotidiano. _

_Ele é bonito sim. Bem bonito na verdade. Mas não é meu… namorado. Mas acredito que ele não esteja disponível, se é isso que lhe interessa rs._

_Quanto às dúvidas sobre o lançamento do livro, não sei se posso falar muita coisa. Acho que a editora não me deixa fazer isto. Queria muito soltar um spoiler, mas tenho medo do que vá me acarretar isso depois._

_Vou ver com Edward o que eu posso fazer e depois dou a resposta a vocês._

_Beijos e até a próxima"_

Desliguei o notebook e fui me deitar no sofá um pouco. Acabei dormindo sem querer e acordei com o telefone tocando. Estiquei o braço para pegá-lo na mesa de centro.

- Quer dizer que eu sou bem bonito? – disse a voz grossa e gostosa no telefone. Edward.

- Às vezes eu esqueço que você acompanha aquele blog como se disso dependesse sua vida – ri.

- Não muda o fato do que você disse. Hey Bella, por que eu não estou disponível?

Congelei. Na verdade nem eu sabia o porquê de ter colocado aquilo no texto, mas o fato daquela leitora querer saber demais sobre ele me irritou um pouco. Não me comprometi dizendo que o compromisso dele era comigo – até porque não era. Nós não tínhamos nenhum vínculo sério. Apenas ficávamos e transávamos às vezes. Como _fuck buddies_.

- Queria que eu dissesse que é minha foda sem compromisso? – disse na melhor forma sacana para tentar disfarçar a vergonha.

- Se é sem compromisso isso quer dizer que sim, eu estou disponível.

É… Dessa vez ele tinha me pegado. Engoli seco tentando formular uma resposta rápida, mas não conseguindo dessa vez e escutando sua gargalhada gostosa do outro lado da linha.

- Desculpe, não precisa responder. Eu apenas não resisti em te deixar com vergonha. Por que não vem até minha casa hoje?

Meus olhos se arregalaram de imediato. Eu nunca havia estado na casa de Edward e a ideia de ir agora me apavorava um pouco. Depois daquele dia que ele dormiu aqui e nós dois estávamos bêbados, nenhum de nós havia estado na casa do outro. Não sei direito o motivo. Acredito que isso se devia a minha reação ridícula na manhã do dia posterior. Edward devia ter ficado um pouco assustado com isso e não havia se convidado para vir até minha casa novamente e eu também não o tinha feito.

Até hoje.

- Sua casa? Bom, eu não sei onde você mora…

- Sem problemas. Não é muito longe e eu posso lhe buscar. Você vem?

- Hm… Tudo bem então. Que horas você passa aqui?

- As oito. Pode ser?

- Pode. Até lá.

Desliguei o telefone e no mesmo instante disquei um novo número.

- Alice? Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

**[…]**

Minha campainha tocou quando eu colocava o brinco em minha orelha. O relógio marcava exatamente oito horas da noite. Edward como sempre muito pontual.

Conferi minha aparência no espelho rapidamente e parti em direção a porta, abrindo e vendo Edward parado, me olhando sorrindo lindamente.

- Oi Edward! – sorri.

Ele me olhava boquiaberto. Acho que estava surpreso pela minha aparência, já que estava acostumado a me ver com a camiseta de uniforme da loja e jeans surrados.

Telefonei para Alice e ela veio até minha casa na maior empolgação para me ajudar a me arrumar para o encontro com Edward.

Sabendo que eu não abriria mão de meu estilo, ela procurou em meu closet uma das peças de calça jeans que havia me dado a algum tempo de aniversário ou natal, que eram um tanto diferentes das que eu costumava usar: mais escura, com aparência de nova e mais justa que as que eu tinha. Uma bata preta com alças finas, justa até abaixo dos seios e soltinha no resto do comprimento e um scarpin preto nos pés.

- Você está… Maravilhosa! – dizia abobado. Não consegui segurar o riso.

- Obrigada. Vamos?

Edward me guiou até a portaria do prédio, onde seu carro estava estacionado e em poucos minutos estávamos em sua casa. Os minutos dentro do carro foram tranquilos. Algumas palavras trocadas em conversas e comentários curtos e a música suave de _Van Morrison _ao fundo.

Seu apartamento ficava a uma distância média de minha casa. O prédio, aparentemente simples, era surpreendente quando se entrava. Grandes e bonitos quadros na portaria, um elevador de médio porte e saímos num corredor que tinha mais três apartamentos além do dele.

Da porta se tinha direto acesso à sala. Paredes brancas e móveis escuros nos cantos das paredes faziam contraste com um grande sofá preto de couro e muitos quadros nas paredes. Na parede principal, ao fundo, havia uma grande estante baixa, que se estendia por todo o comprimento da parede. Por ter um tamanho avantajado, abrigava uma TV plana e alguns porta-retratos.

Cheguei perto deles, tocando com cuidado.

- Quem são? – perguntei pegando num dos porta-retratos que havia quatro pessoas: dois homens de idades diferentes – um era grande, jovem e forte, com cabelos pretos e baixos e olhos azuis . O outro era um pouco mais velho, talvez nos trinta e oito, quarenta anos, o cabelo muito loiro e os olhos incrivelmente verdes – e duas mulheres – uma loira _deslumbrante_, os cabelos compridos e lisos, olhos tão verdes quanto os do homem anterior, e um sorriso perfeito e a outra com feições doces, sorriso suave e cabelo castanho claro.

- Minha família – sorriu e se aproximou de mim, me segurando pelos ombros por trás – Este é meu pai – apontou para o homem loiro – Carlisle. Minha mãe, Esme – apontou para a mulher de feições doces – e minha irmã Rosalie – apontou para a mulher deslumbrante – e este é o namorado dela. Emmet.

- Você tem uma família linda - sorri – Onde eles vivem?

- Florida. Todos eles.

- E por que veio para cá?

- Briguei com meu pai. Ele queria que eu comandasse a empresa da família e eu não gostava daquele mundo completamente fútil. Então eu me mudei pra Nova Iorque e estou aqui até hoje. Me encontrei aqui. Mas é claro, eu já fiz as pazes com meu pai e ele aceitou meu modo de vida. Mas não quero voltar pra lá.

- Entendi – mordi os lábios.

No alto das paredes da sala havia grandes estantes com muitos livros e alguns CD's. Nada inesperado para alguém que trabalha numa livraria.

- Quer conhecer o resto da casa?

- Claro.

Edward me mostrou com cuidado cada cômodo do apartamento que não era nem muito grande e nem muito pequeno. O tamanho ideal para um homem solteiro. Seu quarto tinha uma imensa estante cheia de livros e mais um aparelho de som, mas o cômodo que mais tinha me deixado deslumbrada era a pequena biblioteca que ele reservara.

- Oh meu Deus… Edward! Você demorou quanto tempo para juntar toda essa quantidade de livros?

- Bom… Esse apartamento era da minha família e como viajávamos muito quando eu era adolescente, todos os livros que eu e meu pai comprávamos vinham pra cá. Foi só organizar. Olha – disse me puxando para mais perto – Tem livros de tudo quanto é tipo aqui. Essa sessão é de história… Geografia… Inglês… Filosofia… - dizia enquanto passávamos pelas estantes.

- Isso é incrível – sorri – Você me surpreende muito.

- Espero que de uma boa forma. Quando precisar, pode vir. _A casa é sua_.

Apenas sorri e peguei um dos livros de filosofia, que havia uma dedicatória na contra-capa.

"_Para aquele que pra sempre estará marcado em minha vida._

_Eu amo você. _

_Jessica Stanley_"

- Quem é Jessica Stanley?

- Uma antiga colega de colegial. Era minha melhor amiga – sorri – Uma pena que ela tenha se envolvido com pessoas errados e acabado engravidando cedo demais. Acho que até hoje vive na Florida – deu de ombros.

Murmurei um "hum" e tornei a me perder nas magníficas estantes com livros dos mais perfeitos e renomados autores, outros não tão conhecidos ou desconhecidos.

De repente duas mãos grandes e fortes se apoderaram de minha cintura e a apertaram com força. Meu fôlego ficou preso nos pulmões por um instante e tudo que eu consegui fazer foi soltar um pequeno gemido num misto de susto e excitação.

- Acho que não te chamei aqui para que você fique investigando meus livros – disse, a boca perto demais de meu pescoço para que houvesse alguma sanidade restante em meu cérebro – Embora você possa fazer isto mais tarde… Agora tenho algo melhor em mente.

E então sua boca se prendeu a minha e estávamos nos agarrando, as roupas sumindo rapidamente de uma forma que eu não consegui acompanhar. Em segundos senti minhas costas sendo lançadas nos lençóis frios da cama de Edward e seu corpo caindo por cima do meu no mesmo instante.

**[…]**

Não sei bem quanto tempo se passou desde o último instante que me encontrava em sã consciência. O barulho lá fora já estava calmo, mesmo na cidade que nunca dorme. Poucos carros passavam e faziam barulho no quarto e não havia mais toda a falação de pessoas alcoolizadas ou em algum estado acima de sua normalidade. Por isso julguei que já era tarde. Tarde demais para que eu pudesse voltar pra casa sozinha.

Edward dormia ao meu lado depois de uma exaustiva noite sem pausas e eu só tinha uma palavra para descrevê-lo: incrível. Seu rosto era sereno e lindo ao sono. O peito forte subindo e descendo no ritmo da respiração calma e os braços me rodeando. Estiquei o pescoço para ver o relógio que estava atrás dele e pude constatar que já passava das duas da manhã.

- _Fuck!_

Com meu praguejo, mesmo que num murmúrio, Edward se mexeu e acordou, me olhando com olhinhos pequenos e o rosto amassado. Impossível não sorrir com isto.

- Olá – sorriu lindamente.

- Olá – respondi – Edward, já é tarde.

Ao me ouvir dizendo isto, ele se virou e olhou para o mesmo relógio soltando um murmúrio de surpresa ao ver que horas eram.

- Hm… Eu ia te acordar mais cedo caso quisesse ir embora, mas acabei não acordando a tempo…

- Como faço para ir agora?

- Não vai – seus braços me apertaram mais para si – Fique aqui e eu prometo que amanhã bem cedo te levo pra casa. No horário que você quiser.

- Edward, eu…

- _Come on_, Bella! Fique. Eu não vou abusar de você ou algo assim.

Ri do absurdo que ele tinha acabado de dizer enquanto assentia. Não havia como negar nada a ele. Mas, mesmo assim, pedi a ele que me desse alguma roupa velha para que eu pudesse dormir e ele me emprestou uma camisa branca surrada - mas que ainda assim mantinha seu delicioso cheiro – e então eu estava perdida no mais pesado sono.

**[…]**

Quando acordei no outro dia, Edward já estava desperto, seus olhos sendo a primeira coisa que vi quando acordei.

- Bom dia, linda – sorriu e seus lábios selaram os meus – Estava só te esperando acordar para preparar seu café.

- Não precisa se incomodar.

- Não é incômodo – sorriu – Eu já volto – e saiu da cama com uma cueca boxer no corpo – Ah! Seu telefone estava tocando.

Assenti com a cabeça e procurei meu telefone jogado em algum lugar do chão.

Minha respiração parou quando vi a mensagem:

"_Vou passar na sua casa hoje à noite. Ainda estou autorizado a dormir lá? _

_Beijos, Jake"_

_FUCK!_

* * *

**__Como bem disse a Flá quando me entregou o capítulo betado... "Agora a história começa a pegar fogo..." KK**

**Clique em Review This Chapter e me especule a vontade ;)**


End file.
